


Do You Hear the People Sing?

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Class Differences, Class Issues, Domestic Fluff, Downton Abbey References, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, Les Misérables References, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexism, Smut, Social Issues, Socialism, Spit As Lube, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Women's Rights, i'll add tags as i post the rest of the chapters, poor!Isak, rich!even, this is basically downton abbey and les miserables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.” Or, in Even Bech Næsheim’s case, for a male lover.Set in Norway’s industrial revolution, Isak Valtersen and his friends start working in a manor for a rich family. What he didn’t expect, though, was to fall in love with the family’s heir.





	1. The Slums

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here it is! I've been working on this story for the past few weeks and I only have the sixth and final chapter and the epilogue left. I'll post two chapters at the same time, and any cultural/historical references will be explained in the notes at the end of each chapter.
> 
> This is just Downton Abbey + Les Misérables in Norway but with our boys ;) And who doesn't like love between different social classes?
> 
> Hope you like it, more to come soon!
> 
> IMPORTANT: There are mentions of rape during the first chapter!

[ _At the end of the day you're another day colder_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOVa1IYLf0)

[ _And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOVa1IYLf0)

[ _And the righteous hurry past_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOVa1IYLf0)

[ _They don't hear the little ones crying_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOVa1IYLf0)

[ _And the plague is coming on fast, ready to kill_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOVa1IYLf0)

[ _One day nearer to dying!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOVa1IYLf0)

 

Smoke reached the sky, covering the city with black clouds. The city was perfectly split: the slums had small houses, no pavement and certainly no sewage system. Urine and excrement ran down the streets, which moved like snakes around the red houses, now black due to the soot of the factories that lived between the houses. These were damp and mouldy, since their inhabitants could not afford cellar dwelling. With no bathrooms, people used their courtyards to throw waste, which sometimes ended in the streets. Along with the snake-like streets, cholera and typhoid, among other diseases, spread through the slums.

 

However, the rich did not live in such conditions. They had big manors, and bathrooms, and servants, and sewage systems, and nice pavements. And they certainly did not face death every day. Of course, they did not live with the rest, with the people that allowed them to live their lavish lifestyle.

 

One of the workers who was at the bottom of this pyramid was 16-year-old orphan Isak Valtersen. He had never met his parents, and ran away from an orphanage at the age of eight. He couldn’t read or write, but he started working in a small factory of his hometown. People didn’t ask, and he didn’t answer, and, like he’d expected, nobody tried to take him back to the orphanage.

 

When he was fourteen, he moved to the biggest city in his region, where he had lived as a thief, sleeping in the streets with older men. They abused him, but at least they offered protection. After finding a job in a factory, he looked for a small flat to share, something he could afford. And, finally, he bumped into Jonas, who became his best friend. He was the youngest of seven siblings, and he’d been abandoned. When it happened, Jonas was only six. He was working at the mines, basically because for children it was easier to get in smaller areas of the mine. He spent his salary on surviving. Then, when Jonas was thirteen, he moved to the city, where he rented a flat with other people. It was difficult for them to pay the rent, so he ended up in the streets.

 

And luckily, he met Isak Valtersen when he started working at the same factory than the blond boy. Isak was of the same age than Jonas, and the boys immediately clicked. So Jonas started to hang out with Isak, and they ended up living under the same bridge. Along with another boy, Magnus, who worked in the same factory, they finally could afford a bleak and small flat, although they did struggle every month, even if they lived with four other people. The owner of the building threw them out when they did not pay the rent, not really caring about their fate.

 

Now they lived with Eva, a girl who lost her parents in a fire. While Isak, Magnus and Jonas worked in the same factory, she worked sewing in a different place. They lived in Eva’s parents flat, the girl’s only possession. It wasn’t a big flat, but at least now they didn’t have to pay every month.

 

 

While these people had been very unlucky, some others, like Even Bech Næsheim, had a different life. He was the son of the man who owned the factory where Magnus, Jonas and Isak worked, as well as some other factories and states. At the age of eighteen, he could read and write in Norwegian, speak French perfectly and he’d been reading Greek and Latin poetry since the age of twelve. He could also translate texts from Old Norse to Norwegian and French. He went to the countryside with his friends to ride horses, played the piano, and had a valet at the manor, Mahdi, who helped him to dress and undress, as well as maids who brought him breakfast to his bed if he wanted to. He knew what hot water was, and had his own private bathroom in his chamber. He was no noble, but he lived like one. Soon, the young man would inherit his father’s fortune and factories, and he’d be the leader of the business.

 

His father’s success was based on two ideas: produce a lot with the lowest salaries. Even had never been to any of the factories, but he knew that the shifts were long. However, this was his first day at the main factory; his father knew his life was coming to an end and wanted to train him in every aspect.

 

They were now on a footbridge that crossed over the workers. “As you can see, son, this is where most people at this factory work,” his father said when he stopped walking, using his cane as an extra leg.

 

“You will spend many hours here, controlling that they do not slow the production.”

 

“Why not hiring someone to do it, Father?” Even asked. He knew his father could afford it.

 

His father looked at him and smirked, “Do not make such stupid comments, Even. They would cover everything up. They are all the same scum, and scum always helps scum, trust me. You need someone different, superior, to look after them.”

 

“And what happens if they slow down?” He asked again.

 

“It depends. If it is a problem, you can sack them, let them rot in those slums. If it is not that much, you can beat them. There are other punishments as well. Do you see that brunette boy?” His father asked while pointing over the sea of workers. His finger trembled.

 

Even nodded. “Well, son, look at his hands, he is barely doing anything. He thinks I cannot see him because he is giving me his back, but it is not the first time I had to beat him, or that friend of his, the one working next to him, Isak something. That one is even worse,” he said the name as if he were spitting saliva. “His friend, the other blond boy, is next to him. They are always trouble. I will show him what’s good. Stay here.”

 

His father turned around, his black cloak flying behind him, and he reached the end of the footbridge, where Even could see some stairs. His father climbed them down, and the workers got nervous. The man reached the brunette-haired boy and stood behind him. The boy did not notice until everyone had stopped moving, silence flooding the factory.

 

Jonas felt his boss’ breath against his neck.

 

“I am not paying you to do nothing, you scum!” His boss shouted in his ear. The boy trembled, and so did Isak, with fury, while Magnus placed a hand on him to reassure him.

 

But instead of beating the man in front of the rest, the Næsheim patriarch grabbed Jonas by his hair, taking him with him. The boy didn’t cry; he knew what was coming.

 

That Isak boy tried to move, but his friend held him by his arm, while he watched how his boss took his friend to his office.

 

“I did not tell you to stop working!” He shouted before slamming the door of his office shut. Jonas’ wails were muffled by the sound of machines starting to move again.

 

Everyone knew what happened inside the office. It wasn’t the first time it happened to Jonas, and many other women, girls, boys and men had been in the same situation.

 

Even saw Isak hit the table he was working on with a fist, looking up afterwards. And that’s when Isak Valtersen and Even Bech Næsheim looked into each other’s eyes for the first time.

 

Valtersen had beautiful eyes, Even thought, even if they were hidden under dirt and soot. The emeralds shone brighter thanks to the soot that covered his face, arms and white shirt, which he had unbuttoned, leaving his skinny chest for everyone to see.

 

He could not deny it: the boy was attractive. Even knew that he was attracted to both men and women, he knew since he was thirteen, when he shared some kisses with the stableboy. And that boy was the only one who knew that he liked men. Well, him and some male prostitutes he hired in dark alleys, where nobody could see each other.

 

But Even did not see softness he saw in that boy’s eyes when he looked at Isak Valtersen. He saw fury, and hatred. Isak probably despised him for being who he was. Even stopped looking at him and turned around, but Isak kept staring at him, as if the glare could kill him.

 

 

***

 

 

“You should have let me kill him,” Isak said while opening the door of the apartment, Magnus behind him, holding Jonas, who had been brutally beaten up.

 

“And then you’d be in jail, Isak. Also, you are not _that_ strong.”

 

“What happened?” Eva asked from the kitchen when she heard the conversation.

 

“He has beaten Jonas. At least he didn’t rape him.” Isak said.

 

Eva placed an arm around his shoulders, “Oh, not again. Jonas, tonight you can just lie down, okay? Before that you can take a bath. Use warm water if you want. I’ll make the dinner for all of you and then I’ll help you heal your wounds.”

 

Jonas nodded. He was used to Eva being nice and all of that, as he was used to the beatings. He left to the courtyard to clean himself. They all knew that it was better not to go with him, whenever this had happened he liked to be on his own.

 

Isak smiled and sat on one of the four mouldy chairs they used for eating. Their apartment was small. The entrance door led to a room with four beds and the four chairs, and another door connected the room with the small kitchen. They also had a courtyard, which they shared with the other members of the building, all workers. They had their own “bath”, if you could call it that, there.

 

After a few minutes Jonas entered the apartment again, his mane of hair still wet. He went to the bed he shared with Isak and laid under the blankets, only wearing a pair of trousers.

 

“Dinner is almost ready. You two should clean yourselves!” Eva shouted through the kitchen door.

 

“Nice to see that we have someone to take care for us when we get home,” Magnus said while he took his woolly shirt off, getting ready for a bath. Isak got naked and went outside, Magnus following him. Their bath, made of copper, was already full of water, but the water was already cold.

 

Magnus got inside and sighed, sitting, “Could you massage me shoulders?” he asked.

 

Isak did as he was told and started rubbing his friend’s shoulders. He could feel his hard-on getting even harder. It always happened when he saw his male friends naked. Well, his friends or any man, really. When he lived with the gang, he got aroused whenever they bathed in the dirty river. His first experience with a man was traumatizing; he was raped. Raped by a police officer who told him that they’d drop charges if he did as he was told. His crime was stealing a rotten apple.

 

But the feelings towards men did not disappear, even after that, and he had shared some kisses with other boys. But they all pretended it was curiosity, nobody admits that. Not now, not ever.

 

But he didn’t feel a romantic attraction towards Magnus, of course not. Not even Jonas, even if he was more attractive than Magnus. Also, Jonas had developed feelings for Eva, but Eva wasn’t that keen on him.

 

Isak bathed after Magnus, the chilly wind making him shiver and causing little ripples on the water’s surface. Thankfully Magnus had left him alone, he did not want his friend to see him hard. He considered wanking in the water, but Eva still had to clean herself and she wouldn’t like to see his seed floating on the water; she was used to seeing it dry on his sheets whenever she cleaned. Isak sighed and jumped out of the basin, drying himself with the clothes he was wearing at the factory, which were also the clothes he used to sleep. Eva only did the laundry once a week, so they had to wear their dirty clothes quite a few days. Like everyone else, really.

 

***

 

The four friends were sitting on their chairs having dinner, with their dishes on their laps, when someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other, confused, they never had any visits.

 

“I’ll open the door,” Isak said, standing up and going to the door. When he did, he found the Næsheim boy standing on the doorstep. Isak could see him perfectly now, considering that their chests were almost touching. His hair was perfectly groomed under a black top hat, neat clothes, and he smelled like flowers. And he was handsome. The differences between the two boys were noticeable: he was paler, and Isak had been toasted by the sun. Even obviously was not used to many hours under the sunlight.

 

“What do you want, Næsheim?” Isak asked in a rather unfriendly tone.

 

Even took his top hat off before talking, holding it between his hands, covered in black gloves.

 

“I just wanted to apologize,” he replied, softly. He was taller than Isak, so he had to look down.

 

“You can’t apologize for something you haven’t done,” Isak spat.

 

“Well, then I’ll apologize in my father’s name,” he murmured, “Can I come in?” Since the door led to the room where the rest were eating, they were all witnessing the conversation behind Isak, and it was a bit awkward, to say the least.

 

“Let him in,” ordered Eva. Isak sighed and moved, letting the other man come in.

 

Even Becn Næsheim stood in the middle of the room, looking around. It was quite clear that he’d never been inside a room like the one he was standing in.

 

He looked at the three people sitting in front of him.

 

“You two must be Magnus and Jonas. I got your names from my father,” He said before looking at Eva, “And you are…”

 

“Eva Kviig Mohn, sir” the girl replied.

 

“No need to call me sir, I’m pretty sure we have the same age.”

 

Eva narrowed her eyes, “You’re not like the rest, are you?”

 

Even chuckled and sat on one of the beds, “By _like the rest_ do you mean the rich?”

 

Eva nodded, eating from her bowl. She was the thinnest of them all, one could see her collarbones through her clothes and, when naked, her ribs were visible. Her eyes were hollow and she had bony fingers.

 

“Well, I do not agree on everything.”

 

“So have you read _it_?” Jonas asked, the wounds still visible. Isak was still standing behind them.

 

“Have I read what?” Even asked him, confused.

 

“You know, the book! That manifesto thing. People talk about it,” Eva hissed.

 

“Oh, yes, _The Communist Manifesto_. I have read it, although I cannot say I agree with it completely. I just believe that you deserve better conditions.”

 

“And what about us?” Eva asked, pointing at her own chest, obviously meaning “women” by ‘us’.

 

“Well, I guess we can all agree that you deserve lower salaries for your… nature,” Even replied, serious.

 

“Bullshit,” Eva replied. “We can’t even vote.”

 

“Eva, you’re a woman,” Isak told her, as if it were obvious.

 

“And we work more than you. And when we get home we cook for you. And if there’re kids, we take care of them!”

 

Even stood up and moved across the room until he was between the two friends, “No need to fight, I just wanted to say sorry to Jonas,” he said while he turned around to look at Jonas, “I know the harm has been done, but I could not go to sleep knowing what you must be going through.”

 

“Oh, as if you, a spoilt rich boy, have never beaten up a worker!” Eva shouted.

 

“Well, no, I have not, if you want to know,” Even said, still looking at Jonas. He sighed and turned around looking at Isak, “I’ll have a word with my father.”

 

Isak opened the door while Even put his hat on again, and said goodbye to the man, who lowered his head as a farewell, and closed the door. He then hit the wall with his fist.

 

“Mate, do you want the ceiling to fall on our heads!?” Magnus asked him.

 

Jonas clenched his teeth, “We shouldn’t have let him in! He’s not one of us, he belongs to a different class. I’m sure they call us… _mudblood_ or something, when they are in those fancy dinners with their fancy clothes and fancy everything.”

 

“Oh, please, don’t get all revolutionary. The last time you did, you led a crowd to a factory and burnt it down,” Eva said while she used her hands to eat, “It is surprising you ain’t dead!”

 

“But those were the old times. Now people need to organize in a different way!” Jonas replied.

 

Magnus stood up and stretched his back, “You know, mate, that sounds really great, but it’d be better if we went to bed, we have to wake up to work tomorrow. And tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow…” 


	2. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's life takes a completely different path when Even Bech Næsheim offers him and his friends a job in his family's manor. There're many secrets in the house, as well as an heir in love with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a presentation of characters, so not that much happens. But things will get interesting in the next one!

[ _Look down, look down_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyqURSNx-KY)

[ _You'll always be a slave_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyqURSNx-KY)

[ _Look down, look down_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyqURSNx-KY)

[ _You're standing in your grave_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyqURSNx-KY)

 

Isak couldn’t do it anymore. They had been inside that damn factory for nearly eight hours, and there were still some more left. His fingers hurt and his eyelashes were closing. He was licking his thumb, which was bleeding, when he felt a hand tap his shoulder and the rest of the workers went silent.

 

He turned around, expecting to see his boss ready to beat him, or even worse. But he only found Even’s charming face. Oh, he was handsome.

 

The other boy smiled at him, “It is not polite to have your finger in your mouth when someone wants to talk to you, Mr. Valtersen,” Even said. Isak removed his finger quickly, making Even chuckle. But what surprised him was that he had used _Mr._ when talking to him. Nobody had called him that, especially a bourgeois. Jonas and Magnus had stopped working and were now analyzing the situation.

 

“I want to offer you and your friends something. Come with me to the office,” Even said turning around, and Isak and his friends followed behind. Even turned around again, “Just with Isak it will be enough.” The boy kept walking, Isak behind him, his back curved. He could feel the eyes on his scalp. What did this spoiled kid want from him?

 

They reached the office and Even closed the door behind him. “Have a seat,” he said, moving a chair so that Isak could sit. He walked around the table and opened a drawer, getting a wooden box out of it. He opened it and took some bandage and a pair of scissors. He cut the bandage and then applied a balm on Isak’s finger, covering the product with the bandage.

 

“Better?” He asked with a smile, which Isak replied shyly with a nod.

 

“Why- why am I here?” Isak asked once Even had sat.

 

“Isak, I wanted to offer you and your friends something: we need two stable-boys, a cook assistant and a valet at the manor. Mahdi, my own chamber valet, will be a footman from now on. Some friends of ours are moving with us for a while and they could not bring their own workers, so we thought about hiring someone. Of course, you would have your own rooms there, shared with other members of the staff, and food. What do you say?”

 

Isak could not believe what he was listening. He could already feel the warm water running down his body, as well as the warm bread he would eat every day.

 

“But what about your father?” Isak asked.

 

Even shook his head. “He does not live with us, the house is outside the city, and he claims to be too busy to live there. Although in my opinion he just has a lover in the city.”

 

Isak blinked. “Well, I can’t talk for the rest, but I would like to accept the offer.”

 

Even smiled at him, “Cool. You’ll start tomorrow. There’ll be a carriage waiting for you tonight to take you to the manor, so be ready. You can leave now, tell your friends.”

 

Isak nodded and left the office, running towards his friends, who were obviously waiting for him to tell them what had just happened.

 

“They offered us a job,” Isak whispered so that no one else could hear. “To us and Eva.”

 

“What?” Jonas asked, “Where?”

 

“At a manor. With our own bedrooms and everything.”

 

Magnus’ eyes went wide, “Are you serious? _Fy faen_ , that’s luck. Did you say yes?”

 

“Of course!” Isak smiled. “They’ll come for us tonight. We need to tell Eva.”

 

***

 

“Eva!” Isak said while he opened the door of their small flat. “Pack everything, we’re leaving!”

 

“What? The girl said as she peeled some potatoes.

 

“The Even boy has told Isak that they wanted to hire us in the manor,” Jonas explained.

 

Eva’s peeled potato fell to the floor. “What?! I’m not working for the bastard of his father.” The girl shook her head.

 

Isak sighed. “He won’t be there, Even told me. Hurry up!” Eva finally accepted, although annoyed that they wouldn’t try her soup.

 

They had packed everything and waited in the ‘living room’ for the carriage to come. At first, Isak thought that it was all a joke, but finally the carriage arrived, and a man knocked on the door.

 

The four friends got on the carriage as the man placed their package behind, which consisted of two suitcases for all of them. They crossed the slums, the unpaved streets making them bump inside the carriage. Isak could see the hatred in people’s eyes as they passed by, probably not knowing that inside were four poor kids.

 

Finally, they left the slums behind. The streets were paved now, and there wasn’t anything dirty. Except, of course, our four friends. Isak was sure that walking on those streets would be as soft as walking on a cloud.

 

The carriage entered an area with more forests and parks than streets, and Isak could see a few big houses around, but it was at the end of a lane where he saw a manor, and he knew that it was there where they were going.

 

The carriage entered the gates of the property and stopped right in front of the manor’s main entrance, to Isak’s surprise. The door opened, Even standing there.

 

“Good evening to everyone,” Even greeted them when they got off the carriage. Despite being dirty, Even shook their hands. Isak liked that about him. “So, everyone is coming today, but first you’ll be taken by Mahdi to your rooms.” He then looked at Isak, “Isak, since I’m sure that you don’t know how to serve food _yet_ , you’ll be my chamber valet. Mahdi will take you there. The rest will be taken to the kitchen and the stables.” Even bowed and left, walking backwards so that he could stare at them.

 

A black boy walked towards them and with a nod indicated them to follow him. He was wearing a black suit which looked too expensive for Isak to afford. And Mahdi was just a footman! Were they given the clothes? They walked around corridors and more corridors, and Isak was sure that he wouldn’t be able to leave this place without any help. Finally, they reached their bedrooms. It was a long corridor with many doors and, at the end, a door was ajar, and communal showers could be seen.

 

“You,” Mahdi said, pointing at Eva, “will share a room with Chris.” He knocked on the door and a girl opened the door smiling at them.

 

“Hei! She said. “Am I finally getting a roommate?” She asked while she shook hands with all of them, each saying their name. Eva entered the room, chatting with the girl as if they knew each other since they were children.

 

“You two have your own room,” Mahdi said to Magnus and Jonas, who entered a different room. “I’ll come in five minutes to take you to the kitchen and the stable, so be sure to unpack quickly.”

 

“It’s not like we own a lot, you know? Eva’s stuff is in my suitcase!” Jonas said while he entered the room.

 

“Just give it to her later.” Mahdi rolled his eyes.

 

There was another door, and Isak knew that he’d be sleeping there. With whom, he didn’t know. Mahdi knocked on the door and a brunette boy with just a towel around his waist opened it. _They even have towels!_ , Isak thought.

 

“Uh… hi? Shit, I was about to change, Mahdi!” The boy asked as he dried his hair.

 

“William, this is Isak, your new roommate. Isak, you have thirty minutes to unpack, shower and change into your uniform, which you’ll find by your bed,” Mahdi said before leaving.

 

“What do you do here, kid?” William asked as Isak opened the suitcase. He took his towel off and opened the wardrobe, looking for some trousers and his underwear.

 

Isak couldn’t help but stare at his muscular body, but he looked away when William turned around.

 

“Uh… I’m going to be a valet, you?”

 

“A valet, nice.” William commented while he put a white T-shirt on. It wasn’t actually white, but rather beige: Isak knew that William had owned that T-shirt for years. “I fix everything these bourgeois idiots break, they can’t do anything on their own!”

 

Isak couldn’t believe the way he talked about his bosses. He placed his clothes inside the wardrobe he had for himself. He then went to the showers at the end of the room and got naked. This was awkward: what if someone entered while he was there? He was used to seeing his friends naked, but this was different.

 

He got in the showers and let the water fall over his body, cleaning him. It was warm, even warmer than what they used to have back home, and it was running water! Isak felt his muscles loosening.

 

Once he had dried himself and changed (he didn’t want to change in front of William, now that he had that luxury), he went back to his room.

 

“Hey,” William said from his bed, “I know it can feel weird at the beginning. If you need anything, let me know, okay?”

 

Isak nodded at him. He was about to say _takk_ when someone, probably Mahdi, knocked on the door.

 

“Even is waiting for you,” Mahdi said as he opened the door.

 

Isak took a deep breath and looked at William before leaving.

 

“Lykke til Isak,” William said with a smile as the boy closed the door.

 

***

“Come in,” Even asked as Isak knocked the door of the boy’s bedroom. Isak opened the door to find a room which was way bigger than the small apartment he shared with Eva, Jonas and Magnus. On one side, there was a mahogany table with bookshelves behind it, all filled with books. There was also a piano, and a door which probably led to a bathroom. Isak would love to be able to read all the books. On the other side, there was a huge bed with wooden columns in each corner.

 

“Everything alright?” Even asked him from the table.

 

Isak nodded and approached, “What- what do I have to do?”

 

Even was writing on a notebook, which he closed to turn and look at Isak. “You need to help me get dressed. The clothes are on the bed”

 

Isak didn’t know if Even was joking. He was already dressed, wasn’t he? His clothes seemed fit for dinner. Isak looked at the bed and he found a suit which looked even more expensive than what Even was already wearing.

 

Even stood and walked towards the bed, where he stood with his arms stretched. Isak frowned at him, not clearly understanding what was going on. Even sighed, “You need to help me undress, Isak,” Even explained.

 

“Oh. Sorry,” Isak said as he went and stood in front of Even, unbuttoning his jacket and white shirt. “You know, it’s not that difficult to dress yourself. I do it every day.”

 

Even laughed at the comment, his bare torso illuminated by the chandelier. “Isak, I cannot waste my time in such trivial things.” Isak put the new white shirt on Even.

 

Isak was now unbuckling Even’s belt, and he had never felt so awkward. And Even was also quite attractive, which didn’t help. Also, Even was his boss now, right? It made everything seem even more strange. “You rich people are so weird. You wouldn’t survive a week in the slums.”

 

“Well, I cannot deny that,” Even said as he buttoned his shirt. He could do that on his own. Isak handed him his black trousers, which Even put on as well. It seemed that Even wasn’t a four-year-old baby and could actually put his trousers on. But then the rich boy waited until Isak buckled his trousers.

 

“Even, who is coming today?” Isak asked as he tied Even’s shoes, kneeling.

 

“Many families, actually,” Even said. Isak stood up, but Even offered him a seat on the bed with his hand. Isak accepted it and Even sat next to him. “Do you know the Sætre? I’m friends with their daughter, Noora. The Schistad are also coming, and well, more people, you’ll meet them soon. My fianceé is also coming.”

 

“You’re getting married?” Isak asked, but then covered his mouth. “Sorry for being too nosy.”

 

Even laughed when he saw Isak blushing and placed a hand on the boy’s thigh. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. And yes, her name is Sonja. She belongs to a noble family, that’s why we’re getting married.”

 

“Wait, you don’t love her?” Isak asked.

 

“Well… We’ve been friends since we were kids. It’s just a way for her family to get into the industry and for me to get a nobility title and an heir. So no, I don’t love her.”

 

“That sounds… sad.” Isak said.

 

Even frowned at him. “Do you think so? Anyways, I better leave or I’ll be late. You have free time now, Isak.” The blond boy nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

 

He walked around different corridors, looking for the service stairs, which lead to the kitchens. Finally, he found the staircase, and he went down for a few minutes, until he reached the kitchen. Eva, covered in flour, was running around the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Isak asked.

 

“I’m doing something that you, a man, are not used to,” she said as she battered an egg. “It’s called cooking. We’re almost done, this is the dessert.”

 

Isak sat on a chair as the members of the kitchen, female, ran all over the room. Where were Jonas and Magnus? Didn’t they get free time either?

 

“And we’re done,” Chris said as she placed a pie inside the oven. “Now, get changed so that we can be at the hall when the families come.”

 

“Why do we have to do that?” Isak asked, frowning.

 

“Because it’s polite. Also, don’t you want me to tell you about all of them and all the gossip?” The girl smiled at Isak as she left the kitchen, going to her room.

 

Isak wanted to see Even again, and that Sonja girl Even had talked about. Somehow, he was afraid of her being prettier than him, as if he had any chance with Even…

 

***

“Please, welcome the Hellerud,” Mahdi announced as a couple with a young girl entered the hall. She was short, with blond her, and she was wearing a green dress. It was probably more expensive than everything Isak had owned together. Also, she looked like a spoilt girl: the kind of rich girl who only thought about getting married and dresses, or so Isak thought. Eva was also looking at her in disbelief.

 

They were standing in the middle of the hall, bowing whenever a noble, or a bourgeois, entered the manor. Chris had promised them she would tell them everything about them once upstairs they were all having dinner. Skrulle, the housekeeper, shushed them.

 

Isak had met Even’s mother, Saga, or Mrs. Næsheim for the staff. As the boy had promised, his father wouldn’t be there. She gave them a warm smile as she stood next to them and Even to receive her guests, probably thinking that she was being kind by hiring them or something. Rich people always thought that: you should be grateful when they gave you a job, even if it was misery.

 

Another blonde girl entered through the main entrance with what seemed her parents. Mahdi had referred to them as the Sætre, and Isak knew who they were: one of the richest families of Norway. The girl’s blue dress matched with her eyes, which shone when illuminated by the chandeliers. They bowed when she greeted them, and Isak was sure that he had seen the girl give William, who was standing next to him, a different smile. Probably because he had been working there for longer and they knew each other already.

 

Now it was time for a boy to enter, alone. Christoffer Schistad, Isak knew who he was. He had seen pictures of him on newspapers. There was always a scandal surrounding him: either he got drunk and got naked in the streets at night or he went out with prostitutes. But he never went to jail, considering that his father was a judge.

 

He approached Even’s mother and bowed, kissing her hand. “I do apologize but my parents could not come tonight, they will do so tomorrow. But I am here on their behalf.” One couldn’t believe that he was the same boy that appeared on the newspapers by the way he spoke.

 

Mrs. Næsheim placed her hand on her chest, covered in jewels. “I am deeply sorry to hear that, dear. Come in, dinner will be served in a few minutes.” Isak felt like everything sounded so _fake_.

 

“Sonja and Emma Larzen,” Mahdi announced. Isak knew immediately who was Sonja, because she exchanged a smile with Even, who looked at her in a tender way. The two sisters approached, but Even bent his knee before Sonja and kissed her hand. The girl was really attractive, Isak thought, and the purple dress enhanced her eyes.

 

“Even, there’s no need to behave in such way,” Sonja said, laughing as Even got off the floor. _These people are weird_ , Isak thought to himself.

 

Mrs. Næsheim hugged the girls and told them to go with her to the dinning room, where food would be about to be served.

 

The families left the staff in the hall, and that’s when Chris started talking. “So, we can go to the kitchen now and I can tell you everything. They won’t need us anymore.”

 

Once inside the kitchen, the girl updated them on all the gossip. “Did you see Noora, though? Well, her fiance’s family broke the engagement a few months ago, although nobody really knows why.” She was whispering, as if the walls could hear them. “In my opinion, she has not been pure and has lost her virginity to another man.”

 

“Chris, you shouldn’t talk about things you don’t know,” William said as he prepared himself a cup of tea. “I think that the money was the important role in that relationship, and it didn’t benefit her fiance.”

 

“Why are you always defending her?” Chris asked, crossing her arms. William shrugged and she sighed. “Anyways, you haven’t seen Sana, but she was also invited.”

 

“Who? Her name is not familiar,” Eva said while she ate her dinner, which consisted of yesterday’s leftovers, as did Isak’s, Jonas’ and Magnus’.

 

Chris shook her head, “She’s not a noble. She’s been Even’s teacher for ages. She’s very… mysterious. Some say that she comes from far, far away, and others claim that she sleeps with men _and_ women, although that might not be true. Some even believe that she’s actually younger than Even, because nobody knows her age. She’s very spooky and fierce, but once you get to know her you’ll love her. Since she’s just a teacher, she’s more ‘normal’. She likes spending time here between her lessons, so you’ll probably meet her.”

 

“Tell them about your favourite one,” William said as he sat on a chair, his mug of tea warm in his hands.

 

“Oh, Eskild!” Chris smiled as she said the man’s name. “He’s so nice to us, the poor. He teaches the girls ballet and he stays either with them or with us when they do come here to stay for a few months.”

 

William chuckled. “Some say that he’s… bended.”

 

Chris hissed, “Don’t say such things about Eskild, or I’ll throw you out of my kitchen!” William rose his hands, as if giving up.

 

“And what about Vilde?” Jonas asked, “She looks a bit…”

 

“Dumb,” Magnus said, finishing the sentence.

 

They were all looking at Chris, who looked at them seriously, almost as if she knew the King’s worst secrets. She looked at them in silence, making sure that they were all paying attention to her. “ _Shesasuffragete,_ ” she whispered.

 

“A what?” Isak asked. He was sure that nobody had understood her.

 

“A suffragette, Isak. One of those women who don’t want to get married or do their duties. So sad that she has fallen into that trap…”

 

Eva rolled her eyes, “Suffragettes only want the right to vote, Chris. And if they gave us more rights in general, everything would be better for women!” Jonas and Magnus had started groaning when Eva started her little speech.

 

“Oh, Eva, don’t become one of them,” Chris said, as if Eva were deciding to become a murderer.

 

“It’s a thing for rich women, they don’t want us there, although I’d love to” Eva complained.

 

Someone knocked on the open door, and Isak looked up to find old Skrulle with her arms crossed, looking at them. “Are you done gossiping, Chris?” She asked, “They want the new ones upstairs.”

 

Isak looked at Eva and the rest and the four friends went upstairs. They entered a room filled with elegant people, three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Isak spotted Even on the table, next to Sonja, as well as his mother and the nobles he’d been told about. There was a girl who was staring at them fiercely, and he guessed that the woman was Sana.

 

“Ah, these are the workers I was telling you about, Vilde.” Mrs. Næsheim said to the girl, who nodded. “Vilde here thinks that workers deserve more than just one day for free time.” The woman laughed at her own comment, although nobody followed because they were all staring at the four friends, as if they had just landed from another planet.

 

“Well, everyone deserves to rest,” Vilde replied, crossing her arms. Isak heard some sighs coming from the nobles, and he was sure that some rolled their eyes.

 

Mrs. Næsheim smiled at the woman and turned to them, still sitting on her chair. “And what do you think?

 

They all exchanged glares, but it was Jonas who spoke first, “Having free weekends would be nice, milady,” Jonas replied, bowing.

 

Even’s mother looked around the table, “What’s a _weekend_?” The comment earned her some laughs from the noble and some eye-rolling from the middle class. “Anyways, we just wanted to meet you, that is all. I hope you feel very welcome here.”

 

The four friends bowed again, murmuring a “Thanks, milady” before leaving. Isak was about to turn around when he saw Even winking at him. He returned the gesture with a warm smile. He felt that Even cared more for them than the rest.

 

***

 

“Where are you going?” Isak asked William, who had changed into more formal clothes. They were both in their bedroom, Isak already in his bed. It was past midnight, the whole manor was already sleeping, but William was about to leave the room.

 

“I can’t tell you,” he said as he buttoned his shirt. It was clearly one that he saved for special occasions. “Anyways, I better leave. Don’t wait for me, I’ll come back late.”

 

“Uh… okay? I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Thanks, Isak. Good night.”

 

“G’night, William,” Isak said as the door closed.

 

***

 

“Thought you had abandoned me,” the blonde girl said as William embraced her in his strong arms. Their secret spot was in the forest of the manor, by the lake where the noblemen row.

 

“You know I would never do that,” William replied after kissing Noora, her lipstick smudged over her right cheek. “You looked so pretty tonight.”

 

Noora rose an eyebrow, although in the darkness William could not see it. “I’m _always_ pretty, Willhelm,” she said as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

 

“I’m not saying that you ain’t,” William said, smiling. The girl smacked him on his arm and sat on a fallen trunk, staring at the reflection of the moonlight on the lake’s surface.

 

“William… do you really think this can work?” She asked as he sat next to her.

 

“Why not? We’ve been seeing each other since you were fourteen.” He entwined his fingers with hers.

 

“Exactly, _seeing_ each other. It’s not the same than, you know, being a couple where everybody knows that we’re together.”

 

“We could run away,” William suggested. “I could find a job, if necessary.”

 

Noora rolled her eyes, “Will, it’s not that easy: this is not a fairy tale! And I cannot work, not until things change for women.”

 

“But you don’t have to work, just take care of the house.”

 

“But I do want to work, it’d make me feel useful.”

 

William sighed, “Can we discuss that once we’ve ran away?” He asked. Noora smiled at him. She was still as infatuated with him as the first day they met in her parents’ manor, where he worked as a gardener.

 

“You’ll be the death of me, William Magnusson,” she said before sealing a kiss.

 

In the forest, a branch cracked, but none of them heard the steps running away.


	3. Workers of the world, unite! (Proletarer i alle land, foren dere!) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the manor are busy, with a suffragette meeting and a strike approaching. However, Isak Valtersen has something else to worry about: is Even, the family's heir, coming on to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo things finally happen between our boys here!! You'll see that the scene (and you'll know what I mean by "the scene") resembles the one from the show.
> 
> (TIP: everything is better if you listen to the song that's linked on the text when you get there).
> 
> This chapter was split into two because, if not, it was too long.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Cultural references at the end of the chapter.

[ _One day to a new beginning_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qkf0fLU2Ao)

[ _Raise the flag of freedom high!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qkf0fLU2Ao)

[ _Every man will be a king_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qkf0fLU2Ao)

[ _Every man will be a king_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qkf0fLU2Ao)

[ _There's a new world for the winning_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qkf0fLU2Ao)

[ _There's a new world to be won_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qkf0fLU2Ao)

Even was in the morning room with Sonja, his mother and Sana. Mahdi was attending them as the food was brought out from the kitchen.

 

“Even, dear, how is your new valet doing? What was his name, Isak?” His mother asked as she read the newspaper, something that many people thought to be unfeminine.

 

He took a sip of tea before answering,”Isak, yes. He’s doing well, he’s very caring. It is only been three weeks but you can see that he feels like home. I might go rowing today, thought about bringing him with me.”

 

His mother nodded, still reading the newspaper, “Indeed, we have nice weather today.” She looked at Sonja, “And what are you doing, dear?”

 

“Vilde has invited us to have some tea before lunch.” The girl rolled her eyes. “It’ll be just one of her suffragette rants, I am sure. And I am taking my ballet lesson with Eskild afterwards.”

 

Saga sighed, “That girl has too many impossible ideas in her head.”

 

Sana, who had been silent during the whole conversation, shook her head. “If we all thought that change was impossible, we would still be living in caves.”

 

“Do you agree with her, then?” The matriarch asked her, to which Even laughed.

 

“Of course she does. Our dear Sana is a radical!”

 

“I am _not_ a radical, Even, I just believe that we women deserve some more rights, as workers do.”

 

“So you’ve read _the_ book. Are you one of those… socialists?” Sonja asked, spilling the word as if it were poison.

 

Sana placed her head on her hands. “Yes, I have, and no, I am not. I just have some decency,” she snapped back. Sana had never been too fond of Sonja, and Even knew that.

 

“Let’s have some peace here,” Mrs. Næsheim interrupted before Sonja could reply. Even took the chance to stand up and leave while Mahdi went to move Even’s plate away. “By the way, Sonja, I am not too fond of having you taking lessons with another man,” Saga said.

 

Sonja looked at her fiancé and then at his mother, “Oh… Eskild is not that interested in me, really.”

 

“Just let him know that you are already engaged,” the woman said, to which Sonja nodded, hiding a smirk.

 

“Anyways, I better go and fetch Isak.” Even said as he buttoned his black smoking jacket. “Mahdi, could you ask Chris to prepare some picnic for us? We won’t come back for lunch.”

 

Mahdi nodded, “Yes, milord.”

 

“Have fun in that suffragette meeting,” he told Sonja as he left the room, a wide smile on his face.

 

Sonja rolled her eyes. “It is going to be a torture,” she complained.

 

_***_

“Where are we going?” Isak asked as they left the mansion through the main door.

 

“To the lake, we are going to row for a while. Also, I asked Chris to prepare us some food,” Even explained as he shook the small basket he was carrying, the content covered by a white cloth. He had changed his clothes, he literally looked like a peasant: white shirt with a pair of brown braces and the old brown jeans every worker seemed to wear. Isak couldn’t deny that Even looked good. Fuck, he always looked good.

 

“Shouldn’t I be carryin' that?” Isak asked him as they walked through a lane surrounded by bushes, leaving the manor behind them.

 

Even laughed at his comment, “Isak, you don’t have to do _everything_. Can you row?” He asked the boy, which shook his head, “Okay, I will, then. You can swim, can’t you?” They were by the lake now, next to a small dock with a boat.

 

“Of course I can!” Isak said, almost offended.

 

“Good, if we fall at least I won’t have to be your Romeo.”

 

Isak frowned, not really understanding what Even was saying, “Who is Romeo?”

 

“Just a young boy from an English play who tries to rescue his lover,” Even explained as he got inside the boat, stretching his hand to help Isak, who took it to help himself get inside.

 

“I don’t need anyone to rescue me, I’ve rescued myself,” Isak muttered as he sat on the boat, Even in front of him, oars in his hands. Even, startled by the comment, just nodded. He knew that Isak had gone through stuff that he could never imagine.

 

Even rowed towards the centre of the lake, where the water was deep enough for them to jump in. “Would you like to swim?” Even asked Isak as he stood up and took his shirt off, the sun kissing his pale skin.

 

“What? Even, the water must be freezing!” Isak said, still sitting. Even moved around the boat, which swung.

 

“Oh, come on! Don’t you dare?” Even challenged him as he took his trousers off. Of course, Isak, being too proud, couldn’t say no to a challenge, so he took his clothes and jumped before Even had the chance.

 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Even said, doing a cannon ball and splashing everywhere. Isak laughed and splashed when Even got out to breathe. The older boy replied by throwing water to Isak as well.

 

“Truce?” Isak asked.

 

“Truce,” Even replied. “How much do you last without breathing underwater?”

 

Isak cocked his eyebrows, “Me? I’m the king of holding my breath underwater!”

 

Even laughed, pulling his head backwards, “Are you? I think I can beat you.”

 

“No, you can’t! Not even Jonas can!” Isak moaned, a smile on his face.

 

“Okay, let’s try then. One, two, three…” Even took a deep breath and went underwater, and Isak followed suit.

 

The valet opened his eyes, but the water was so dirty that he couldn’t really see Even. Oh, how much he _craved_ kissing him… He felt his throat tightening, so he went to the surface for some air. Hopefully Even had already lost.

But when he got to the surface Even wasn’t there. His head, though, appeared after a few seconds.

 

“That’s all you can last?” Even asked, laughing. “You’re shit at this.”

 

“No, I am not!” Isak replied, “I lost on purpose; it’s not polite for a valet to win a game against his boss.”

 

Even laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure it’s that. If I ever write a play, I’ll call it ‘ _The valet who couldn’t hold his breath underwater_ ’,” he teased. He only had eyes for Isak’s lips and their perfect Cupido bow.

 

Isak laughed, floating in the lake, his arms stretched, “Do you write plays?” He asked, to which Even hummed in response. “Who is your favourite author? I mean, it’s not like I know about playwrights.”

 

“William Shakespeare, I have read all of his work,” Even replied.

 

“Is he the man who wrote about that Romeo?”

 

“Yep, the one and only.” Even approached the boat and climbed it, letting himself fall inside.

 

Isak swam towards the boat, although he didn’t reach the wooden edge and couldn’t lift himself, which only hurt his pride.

 

“Do you need help?” Even asked. He was standing in his underwear, the sun making his blue eyes look even more intense as droplets of waters ran down his torso.

 

Isak accepted the hand and helped himself, but Even lost his equilibrium once Isak was inside the boat and the valet fell on top of the rich boy, the small drops of water running down their chests and backs. They stayed there for what felt like hours staring at each other, green meeting blue, Isak’s hand on Even’s neck and Even’s hands on the boy’s waist, where he had placed them lest Isak hurt himself when they fell.

 

Unconsciously, Isak tilted his chin, but what he didn’t expect was to feel Even’s puffy lips against his when he did that, nor Even’s hand travelling up his back until it reached Isak’s head. Even deepened the kiss and Isak cupped Even’s jaw with his hand in order to get even more friction.

 

Even broke the kiss, and Isak heard himself moan in complaint. “I wanted to do this for so long,” Even said, gasping as he ogled Isak.

 

“Kiss me again,” Isak ordered, and Even obliged. The younger boy could not believe that he was kissing a _boy_ who happened to belong to the family he worked for in the middle of the day. They could get caught, what they were doing was _illegal_. But Isak didn’t care. He couldn’t care when he had Even’s head playing with his damp hair, or when Even bit his lips, or when their tongues played together and the other boy _moaned_ in the kiss. Isak couldn’t believe that he was the one who was making Even moan. Now the subtle touches, smiles and tender comments  that came from Even when they were alone made sense, he wasn’t imagining stuff.

 

How long they stayed there kissing, Isak didn’t know, nor cared, but when they decided to go back to the shore his golden curls were already dry. But they didn’t kiss there, they could be seen, and they certainly didn’t want people to know. Deep inside, Isak knew that Even and him would never be together: rich and poor and both men, it was just impossible.

 

***

 

“Noora, can I talk to you?” Vilde said as the other girl was about to enter the chamber where they were all supposed to have tea.

 

Noora nodded and Vilde led them to a corridor of the manor, “I need you to convince them to come to a suffragette meeting. Gina Krog1 is coming!”

 

Noora sighed as she placed Vilde’s hand between hers, “Vilde, you know what I think about those meetings and the right to vote for women. Men already make the decisions! Working and all of that is perfect, but why ask for more?”

 

“So you want William to make all the decisions in your life?” Vilde asked, and Noora froze.

 

“How do you know?” She whispered, looking at the end of the corridor over her shoulder.

 

“It’s fine, Noora. I went for a walk and saw you two together. I just want you to convince them to come.”

 

“Fine, but do not say anything to anyone about William,” Noora begged.

 

“Of course I won’t, Noora. We are friends. Now, let’s convince them all.”

 

***

 

“So you want us to go to a suffragette meeting?” Sonja asked crossing her arms. “Will you ever give up?”

 

“I think it could be interesting,” Noora commented. Of course, Emma and Sonja did not expect to hear that comment coming from Noora’s mouth, nor did Sana, who had also been invited, although she was more keen on attending the meeting.

 

“Since when are you a suffragette?” Emma asked before drinking some tea.

 

Noora looked at Vilde and then at the younger girl. Being honest, Noora had never been too fond of Emma. “I… I am not, but I think that it is important to listen to what they have to say.” Noora knew that they did not buy it.

 

“I am going, Vilde,” Sana said, to which the blonde girl clapped in excitement.

 

Sonja sighed and massaged her temples with her fingers, “You will not leave us alone until we attend that meeting of spinsters, right?”

 

“I just want you to listen to them!” Vilde said.

 

Sonja finally gave up, “Fine, we will attend, but I just want you to know that the only thing you need is a _husband_.” The girl stood up, walking towards the chamber’s door with her sister, arms laced.

 

“So, when is that rally?” Noora asked.

 

“Next Saturday, there is still time” Vilde told her friend.

 

***

 

“Don’t you think I should get back to work?” Isak asked Even. They were both on Even’s chamber, in the boy’s bed. Isak had never been in such a huge bed, he was sure that he could have slept there with Eva, Jonas and Magnus and it would have still been comfy.

 

“Nah, I told mother that we were going out the whole day, they will not expect you to be here until this evening,” Even said as Isak placed his legs between his and his head on Even’s chest.

 

Since they had left their clothes on the shore, they were all dirty, and Even decided to lend Isak his dressing gown because the boy only had his underwear clean. It was too long for Isak, but Even found it super cute how it dragged over the floor when Isak walked around the room.

 

“What if Sonja finds out?” Isak asked after a kiss.

 

“Isak, I’m allowed to have lovers. Everyone has them in… my world. Even my father has some, probably.”

 

“But a _male_ lover?” Isak asked as he left a trail of kisses on Even’s neck.

 

Even sighed and started playing with Isak’s hair, burying his hand there and massaging the scalp. Isak almost moaned, but he didn’t want to look needy. “Well… I do not know if I’m allowed to have a male lover, but if nobody knows, then it’s fine.”

 

“And a _poor_ lover,” Isak added. Even looked down at him and cupped his chin. “Isak, I don’t care whether you’re rich or poor, a man or a woman, Norwegian or Swedish 2. I just really like you, understood?”

 

Isak couldn’t believe what was happening. When he realized that he didn’t like women, he thought that he’d spend the rest of his life alone, hiding in alleys to have sex with men and not really loving someone, or, if not, marrying a girl whom he didn’t love. He wanted to say something, he really did, but Even kissed him before he could even think about a short phrase, and he knew that they were both saying everything.

 

“Do you fancy doing anything?” Even whispered against Isak’s lips.

 

Isak, though, was too drunk in love to answer, his eyes glancing all over Even’s face and his pouty lips still open. “Just being here is enough,” he said, kissing his lover.

 

After a few more minutes of snogging, Isak stood up and went to look through the books in Even’s library. He always wanted to learn how to read, but obviously he never got the chance due to his situation. His fingers danced over the cracked book spines, trying to decipher what the words meant, with no success.

 

“You can borrow some books, if you want. I have the _Communist Manifesto_ too,” Even said from the bed, his arms stretched behind his head.

 

“Thank you, but I actually can’t read,” Isak said as he flipped through the pages of an old battered book. He had sat on Even’s desk, the book in his hands and Even’s dressing gown open, an Isak in his underwear there for Even to enjoy.

 

“Oh,” Even said through his puffy lips. “I could teach you, if you want.”

 

Isak looked up at him and smiled, walking towards him and jumping on the bed. “That’s one of the best things anyone has ever offered to do for me,” Isak said before giving him a peck.

 

Even placed one of Isak’s curls behind his ears, “I would do anything for you, Isak Valtersen.”

 

Even had a piano by the window with some music sheets. Some were from classic composers, but Even had actually written some of his own songs, as the sheets with scribbled notes proved. After making out again, Isak knew what he wanted.

 

“Could you play a song for me?” Isak asked, standing again and sitting on the piano bench. He let the the dressing gown fall and started touching the keyboard randomly as Even stood up and walked towards him.

 

Isak stood up and Even sat on the piano bench. Of course, Isak, in his underwear, sat on his lap after that, Even’s head on his shoulder so that he could reat the sheet.

 

His fingers moved gracefully over the keyboard as Even played [**a song for Isak**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzDWX6DU19Q). He kissed Isak’s neck with his eyes closed, the music filling the room and probably the corridors of the manor. It was a poignant song, Isak liked it.

 

Once Even finished, none of them said anything, until Isak broke the silence. “That was beautiful,” he whispered.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you are,” Even replied before kissing Isak again.

 

***

 

“Do you know about the strike?” Magnus said as he entered the kitchen. All the servants were there; lunch had been served and upstairs nobody had required their services.

 

Eva frowned, “What strike?”

 

“There some groups of workers from several factories who want to go on strike because they want better wages for _everyone_. It’s in two days, on Thursday,” Magnus explained.

 

“We aren’t factory workers, Magnus. Not anymore,” Jonas replied as he played with the manor’s hound.

 

“They are asking everyone to go on strike! ‘ _Proletarer i alle land, foren dere!_ _’_ is the slogan they were shouting at the square.

 

“And what if we get fired? We literally started working here three weeks ago,” Eva added from her chair.

 

Chris snored, “What is wrong about our jobs? We get good salaries, don’t we? And they feed us!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “We get fed because we don’t have enough money to feed ourselves.”

 

“See? Isak is right!” Magnus said, pointing at his friend. “Hey, why don’t you tell Even? You two seem to be very good friends. He seems more… human than the rest.”

 

“Magnus!” Eva said, “Vilde is also human. You didn’t mention her because she’s a suffragette?”

 

It was now Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes, “No, it’s just that we have someone downstairs who gets on well with someone from upstairs. Also, workers’ struggle is _way_ more important than women’s.”

 

Eva almost exploded. “Magnus, you better shut up or I will slap you!”

 

Magnus just ignored her and turned to Isak, “Will you tell Even when you see him? I mean, we don’t really need permission but it’d be better if we have the support from someone from the family.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll try when I see him. He is in the city with Sonja, I guess I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

  
Isak was lying, he was meeting Even tonight, as they had agreed. They had been seeing each other in Even’s chamber since that first kiss. Sometimes Isak went upstairs when everyone was already fast asleep, or, if not, they found some time while Isak had to assist Even in his bedroom. He couldn’t wait to have those lips on his again, to hear Even’s laugh and to get lost in his smile, even if it was for an hour.

 

***

“Vilde, when I said yes to attending that suffragette meeting I did not mean that I wanted to go to your gatherings in the mansion,” Sonja hissed as Mahdi served them some tea. She had just come back from spending her day with Even at the city, and she did not feel up to a rant from Vilde.

 

Emma, Sonja, Vilde, Noora and Sana were all there, sitting on sofas around a small table with cookies for them.

 

“You know,” Emma said, “I do like this, I feel as if I were a rebel!” Sonja looked at her sister as if this were the biggest betrayal she had ever suffered. “It is almost like one of those workers meetings where they decide to burn down their factories!”

 

“We are _not_ burning down buildings, Emma!” Her sister reprimanded her.

 

“You know,” Vilde said, ignoring the fight between the two sisters, “I always thought that the suffragette movement does not represent all women. The other day I heard a girl in the kitchen, Eva I think she was called, the new one, talking about women’s right, something which Chris was not very fond of. Am I the only one who believes that our movement should include working class women? They do suffer a bigger discrimination than we do.”

 

Sonja rolled her eyes at the comment, but Sana was the first one to talk, “I do agree, Vilde, but we must also consider race, since many people are being enslaved for the colour of their skin. Woman, race and class are the three axis for discrimination.”

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Sonja said, standing to leave the chamber they were in. “We’ll attend that important meeting, but we will certainly not have more mansion-meetings with you. Emma, we shall leave,” she added without looking back, but her sister didn’t stand up.

 

At the door, Sonja sighed and placed her hand on the door frame, looking over her shoulder to her sister, “Oh, I do pity you, sister. Do not come crying when you cannot find a proper husband.”

 

***

Vilde knocked on the kitchen door, where all the servants where sitting on the big table they used for having breakfast, lunch and dinner. Eva was knitting a scarf while Chris peeled some potatoes for tonight’s dinner.

 

The two servants stood up when they heard the knock and then bowed. “Milady,” they both said at the same time.

 

“Eva? I wanted to talk to you. It is fine, nothing bad has happened!” Vilde added when the girl’s eyes went wide. “Can I take a seat?” she asked, pointing at a chair. The two maids nodded and Vilde sat, smiling at Eva.

 

“So, I have heard you talking about women’s rights, and I thought you would be interested in going to a suffragette meeting next Saturday.”

 

Eva looked at her in silence. “On Saturday? I have my day off on Sunday, and it’s not like I’m allowed to not work, ain’t I?”

 

Vilde held Eva’s hands, which were on the wooden table, between hers. “Do not worry about such thing! Since I am going with the rest of the girls, we can say that you are there to help us in case we do need something!”

 

“Uh… okay. Well, yes, I’d like to go.”

 

Chris flinched when she heard what Eva had just said. “Eva, do not mingle with that kind of women! It’ll be your downfall, trust me, Eva.”

 

“Eva can do whatever she wants, for she is a free woman,” Vilde replied with her chin high in the air. “And she can have any political views, for she is a free citizen and a _free_ woman.” She spun back towards Eva. “Well, see you on Saturday, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Gin Krog was a Norwegian suffragette.  
> 2: Sweden and Norway were both part of the Union of Sweden and Norway (1814 - 1905, when Norway got its independence)


	4. Workers of the world, unite! (Proletarer i alle land, foren dere!) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worker's protest didn't end up as expected and Noora tells the members of the manor about her engagement... with a peasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and more drama coming!
> 
> This continues last chapter, which (in my opinion) was too long, focusing on Noora and our two beloved boys. Hope you enjoy this, and thank you for the lovely feedback! 
> 
>  
> 
> Cultural references explained at the end :)

[ _The time is near_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

[ _So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

[ _And yet beware_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

[ _Don't let the wine go to your brains!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

[ _We need a sign_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

[ _To rally the people_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

[ _To call them to arms_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

[ _To bring them in line!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjp-Gyo5tNM)

“Do you have to leave already?” Even moaned, nibbling Isak’s ear. They were at the forest, where they knew that they couldn’t be seen, Even’s back against a tree and Isak between his legs, his head on the boy’s chest.

 

“You know I have to work. I told them I’d be back in two hours.” Isak could barely finish the sentence due to the kisses that Even was placing on his pale neck.

 

“Darling, I should move to the city so that we can be together all the time,” Even said against Isak’s neck, inhaling the boy’s scent.

 

“I’d love to, Even, but you have to get married with _Sonja_ ,” Isak replied. It hurt to think that Even would marry a girl and have babies with her.

 

“Fuck Sonja.”

 

Isak turned around until their noses were touching. “I agree with that. By the way, there’s a strike on Thursday, and we want to go to the protests, but we’re scared that we’ll get fired.”

 

“Oh… I will make sure that mother doesn’t do such thing, don’t worry. The worst part will be not being with you,” Even said as his fingers danced around Isak’s golden strands of hair.

 

The younger boy blushed, although he clearly enjoyed Even’s comments. “Takk. Anyways, I’ll better leave,” Isak said as he stood up with a smile.

 

***

 

“William, Vilde knows,” Noora confessed to her boyfriend in a whisper. They were at the forest, where they usually met, sitting by a tree. “She will not tell anyone, do not worry.”

 

William sighed, “You know what could happen if they find out? They’d make sure that we can’t be together.” The boy played with one of Noora’s blonde strands of hair.

 

“Do you remember what you said about running away?” Noora asked, to which William tilted his head.

  
“Are you really thinking about it?”

 

Noora sighed against the boy’s chest, “Not really in that way. We could just tell them that we are getting married, and that is how it is going to be.”

 

“You… you want to get married? With me?” William stammered as Noora looked at him with a warm smile. The girl nodded before going for a kiss.

 

“We can get married in a small church, and then we can find somewhere to live, if my parents do not accept it.”

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t have a ring,” William joked, Noora laughing against his chest.

 

“Do not worry, idiot. We shall tell them on Thursday, what do you think?” William just nodded, thrilled but nervous at the same time. “We better leave, they probably need you downstairs.”

 

Noora stood up and helped William to do so. The other boy was smiling at her when he saw through the corner of his eye two people standing a few meters away, half covered by the bushes.

 

“Are those Even and Isak?” William asked his girlfriend. They seemed to be saying goodbye to each other or something.

 

And then, to their surprise, the two boys kissed, and it was pretty clear that this wasn’t new, they had done it before.

 

“Holy shit,” William said, as Noora stared next to him.

 

“William! We cannot say anything!” Noora said as he dragged the boy towards a tree; they couldn’t be seen there

 

“I’m not gonna say anything!” William whispered, “I do not share such lifestyle but with our secret… It’s just that… I didn’t expect it.”

 

“Okay, but we cannot tell anybody. Even would not tell the rest about us, I am sure of that. He’s a good friend. We should get out of here, just before they find out.”

 

“Let’s go, my dear wife,” William said as he stood up and held Noora’s hand.

 

“We are not married yet!”

 

***

 

Isak was standing among the crowd, with Jonas and Eva by his side. They had lost Magnus and William among the workers concentrated at Oslo’s main square, Stortorvet. The place was packed, Isak had never seen so many people in his life. All workers, of course, gathered around two men who were talking to the crowd. Probably important people, Isak thought.

 

Surprisingly, Mrs. Næsheim said that she didn’t mind what they did, although Isak was sure that it was because they were all going hunting to the Schistads’ property that day. But they didn’t complain, they wanted to go on strike, even if they were going to lose that day’s salary.

 

Isak didn’t know that much about the “theory” and that stuff, Jonas and Magnus were the ones that had been told about it. That’s why he didn’t understand the meanings of words that were being shouted, such as “socialism”, but he had heard them before.

 

A group of people started walking down the street towards Nytorget3, chanting and shouting while waving red flags in the air. In that exact moment, panic broke out: the police, which had been surrounding them with horses, went among the crowd so that they wouldn’t start a demonstration. The day had already witnessed some problems, such as workers blocking the streets or trying to get in the parliament.

 

People started screaming, and Isak fell to the floor as he saw Eva’s read hair floating a few meters away; she had lost her friends. Isak hit his head on the cobbled stone, people stepping on his body. And then, he felt it, a hand grabbing his arm and pulling until he stood up, his knees failing. His eyelids were half-closed, and there was blood running down his temple. He let his head fall on a shoulder, although he didn’t know who was holding him and walking him somewhere. The other person placed their arms behind his knees and pulled him up until he was being held in a bride-like style. Then, he fell asleep.

 

Isak woke up after blacking out and tried to open his eyes. The sky was almost dark now, and he was still being carried. He recognized the black, curly head of the person that had rescued him.

 

“Jonas?” He asked his friend.

 

“Shh, rest, Isak. I’ll wake you up when we get to the manor.” Isak could feel how Jonas was limping, although in better conditions than he was.

 

“Where–where are Eva and Magnus?”

 

“They’re fine. Now sleep,” Jonas said, but Isak didn’t hear the end of the sentence, as he was blacking out again.

 

***

“What happened?” Even asked as he brushed Isak’s temple with a damp cloth, holding Isak’s chin with his free hand. They were at the dining room, Isak sitting on the wide table as Even healed him. Isak, though, was too busy staring into Even’s eyes to say anything.

 

“The… the police started beating people and everyone ran everywhere, so I fell and I was stepped on. Where… where are Jonas and the rest?” Isak had a cut on his cheek and his upper lip was bleeding, as well as some bruises.

 

“They are with Chris and Vilde, in their beds, don’t worry about them now.” Even cleaned the cloth and applied some balm on Isak’s cheek cut with his finger. “Tell me if it hurts, dear.”

 

“Even!” Isak whispered, “Don’t say that in public, someone could hear us!”

 

“Sorry, I had to.” Even smiled at him, “Actually, you look _very_ attractive and masculine with your wounds.”

 

Isak cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, which wasn’t a good idea, since his ribs hurt. “Are you saying that I’m not masculine?”

 

“I didn’t say that!” Even said while he put his hand on Isak’s neck and gave him a fluttery kiss, one that wouldn’t hurt Isak’s bleeding lips.

 

They heard the door of the dining room, right in front of them, open, and Isak pushed Even backwards, giving him a smile.

 

“What’s the matter, mother?” Even said as his mother entered the room, dressed already for dinner. She had made a bun with her blond hair, enhancing her face traits: sharp cheekbones and wrinkly eyes, which Even had obviously inherited.

 

“I was looking for you. This is _not_ a place to heal a worker, Even. Shan’t you let Chris take care of Isak and get changed? This is such a disaster! I would fire them if you were not so keen on having them here!” She sighed. “For God’s sake, Even, you are even stained with blood!” Isak found it funny how Even’s mother thought that he had to get dressed for dinner, when he was already wearing a smoking. She approached the couple and cleaned Even’s stained lips, clearly thinking that her son had touched them with his bloody hand. Once she had swiped the blood away and didn’t notice anything, she kissed Even on his cheek. Isak sighed in relief.

 

“Anyways, I will see you for dinner, if we can actually have dinner, with most of the staff wounded. Such a scandal, if our enemies found out…!” The woman sighed as she opened the door. “Or worse: could you imagine having to serve our own food?! That would be tragic, indeed,” she added before leaving.

 

“She can be so dramatic, it’s not that difficult to serve your own food,” Even said as he put all the medical products he had on a wooden box.

 

“Why are you so… different from the rest?” Isak asked as Even helped him get off the table. Isak’s left foot still hurt.

 

“I’m a human being, Isak, I can be nice towards people from a different class. Also, I kinda sympathize with you, with the issue about your wages and everything. But not on everything.”

 

“You should come to the next protest,” Isak told him as Even opened the door for him.

 

“A rich heir among a working class mob? They would kill me,” Even joked. He had his arm around Isak’s shoulders, helping him to walk.

 

“I would protect you,” Isak answered with a smile and fond eyes. Those eyes you gave to someone you admired.

 

Even laughed, his little fangs showing “Would you? Not in your current situation. Let me take you to your room, it will not be easy to climb down those stairs.”

 

Of course, Even went downstairs with Isak, his arm still around the worker’s shoulders, protecting him and making sure that he didn’t fall. A few chamber maids giggled when they walked past Even, looking him up and down. “Which one is your room?” Even asked his lover, who pointed at a white door.

 

Once inside, Even switched on the light as Isak let himself fall on his small bed. “Who do you share the room with?” Even asked.

 

“William, he had the room for his own before I got here.”

 

“It’s too small for two people…”

 

“No, it’s just that your chamber is too big for one person,” Isak snapped back, and Even laughed.

 

“You are so sassy,” Even whispered, laying on top of Isak and giving him a kiss.

 

Isak melted in the kiss, forgetting that they could be seen by anyone who entered the room. Things heated up when Even bit his neck and placed his hand underneath Isak’s shirt. Isak moaned in response, but their making out session was interrupted when the door opened.

 

They both jumped, but it was already too late, since William was standing there, watching in awe and something that resembled disgust. The brunette boy, though, closed the door with the lock before anyone else could see anything.

 

Even stood up and smoothed his clothes, “I… I was helping Isak…” He didn’t finish the sentence, aware that William had clearly seen what they were doing.

 

“It’s fine, I knew,” William replied, sitting on his bed as if witnessing how the heir of the family kissed his male colleague was plain normal.

 

“What?” Isak and Even asked at the same time, Isak still on his bed, frozen, and Even standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

 

“We saw you in the forest,” William explained. He took his shoes off. He was the only one that didn’t get hurt in the protest.

 

“ _We_?” Isak said.

 

“I was with Noora and we saw you.”

 

“How do I know that you will not say anything?” Even asked, “And why were you with Noora?”

 

William sighed and brushed his eyes, tired. “Okay, here’s the deal: I’ll tell you something I don’t want people to know, then we’ll be in the same situation: someone will know our secret.”

 

Isak frowned. “What secret is that that it can beat the secret relationship between two–“

 

“Me and Noora are getting married,” William blurted out.

 

A few seconds of silence passed, the room completely silent.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Even finally broke the silence. Of course, Even couldn’t say _what_.

 

“We’ll make it official soon, but keep the secret.”

 

“Yes, of course, but… how will… I mean, you’re from a different class…” Even muttered.

 

“And you two are from the same sex, Even,” William replied, as if they hadn’t realized.

 

It was now Isak’s turn to reply, “But we’re not getting _married_.”

 

William was about to say something to his colleague, but Even was faster. “Anyways, we will keep the secret. Congratulations to you both.”

 

***

Mahdi was serving some champagne on the wineglasses, the upper class members laughing and eating the food that had been cooked downstairs. It was a typical day for them, not worrying about anything or the world, or how others outside the manor were doing. They were all sitting there, except for Noora. Nobody had seen her, and she hadn’t left any note saying where she was going. Among the laughter, someone knocked on the living room’s door.

 

“Noora, dear, what is going on? Did something break?” Her father asked when the girl entered the room with William by her side. Everyone had stopped eating, the expensive cutlery on the plates. The room went silent.

 

However, the murmurs came back when the noble girl held William’s hand. Sana and Even, sitting next to each other, were the only ones that did not make any sound, and Vilde was just covering her mouth, in shock, while Sonja, who clearly knew what was going on, rolled her eyes. “I- I just wanted everyone to know that I, Noora Amelie Sætre, and William Magnusson are enganged.”

 

The older women at the table shrieked, while Emma almost spitted her drink on Even. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop it!” Noora finished.

 

Her father stood up, his face red in fury, “Noora! This is nonsense!” He hit the table with his fist, and some glasses fell on the tablecloth.

 

Even cleared his throat, “I do believe that Noora is old enough to make her own decisions, despite being a woman.” The comment earned him a hiss from Vilde, on the other side of the table, but Noora’s father was fast enough.

 

“Mrs. Næsheim, you should teach your son to be quiet when other families are discussing their issues!” He turned to the engaged couple, “How do I know that he has not tricked you into giving him your, _my_ , fortune, young lady?!”

 

“Because he has not, Father!” Noora replied. “I _do_ love him, whether you accept it or not. We will leave tonight, you are all invited to the wedding, if you want to come.”

 

“We will, Noora,” Even said with a friendly smile, Sana nodding next to him. Sonja, though, frowned at Even, mouthing a _no_ as she gave Noora her back.

 

“These new generations…” Saga whispered. “He’s a peasant!”

 

“Welcome to the new world,” Vilde answered.

 

“Good night to everyone,” Noora said as the couple left to the door. Her father had his head between his arms, desperate. “You will not hear of me if you do not want to, Father,” the girl sentenced as she closed the door behind them. William hadn’t said a world during the whole process.

***

 

“If you had seen their faces…” Even had told Isak what had happened upstairs. Jonas had prepared the carriage for the couple and had found out about the engagement.

 

“Imagine if they knew about us,” Isak whispered. They were on Even’s bed again, it was midnight and the manor was silent. A candle dimly illuminated the bed. Even had helped him climb the stairs again, and luckily nobody spotted them.

 

“It’s our little secret,” Even said as he kissed Isak’s lips, again. “And we can have as much time as we want just for each other.”

 

Isak nodded, his nose brushing against Even’s. “Even, can I ask you a favour?”

 

Even hummed in response, his nose now tracing his lover’s neck. “Whatever you want, dear.”

 

“Could… could you teach– teach me how to read?” Isak muttered, and Even blue eyes went wide open, smiling at him.

 

“Is that it? Of course I can!” He kissed him again, “Were you… ashamed that you can’t read?”

 

Isak nodded, looking down. “You don’t have to be; it doesn’t make you less of a person.” Even stood up and took the candelabrum with him, going to his library. His thin fingers travelled through the book spines, his head half-tilted.

 

He finally took a book and blew over it, the dust floating in the air. “I think you’ll like this.” He left the candelabrum on his nightstand and jumped on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard.

 

Isak accommodated himself between Even’s long legs. The other boy placed his arms around Isak, his hands, which contained the book, on Isak’s lap.

 

“So… do you kow the Norwegian alphabet?” Even asked.

 

Isak nodded. “Yeah, it was one of the last things I was taught at the orphanage.” An awkward silence followed. Isak hadn’t shared that much about his past with Even, but the heir could imagine what his lover had gone through.

 

“Then you just have to unite the letters in order to create words. I know it is not a good explanation, but I am not a teacher. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” Isak said, placing his index finger under the first line of the first chapter. “So, if I unite _e_ and _t_ I get _et_ , right?”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“Could you at least read what the first sentence says so that I know what we’re talking about?” Isak asked him.

 

“Sure. Et spøkelse er på ferde i Europa – kommunismens spøkelse4.”

 

Isak looked up at him, “Wait, it’s _the book_?”

 

Even was playing with one of Isak’s curls. “Yes. And if you learn to read a write, you’ll be able to read it. I can ask Sana to teach you if you want.”

 

Isak jumped from Even’s embrace, kneeling on the bed, “Yes, please! I’ll make an effort. I’ll learn!”

 

“I’m sure you will, you’re too clever,” Even said. “Now, come here.” Even moved until their lips were kissing, saying everything they had already said and what was to come.

 

What they didn’t know back then is that Isak would learn how to read, or that he would read as many books as he could, or that he would actually devour all of Even’s book, because, back then, they didn’t know that they were going to spend their lives together, but under different circumstances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: Now known as Youngstorget, Nytorget is an important place for Norway's labour movement. The headquarters of the Norwegian Labour Party, Liberal Party and the Norwegian Confederation of Trade Unions are there.  
> 4: The sentence in English would be "A spectre is haunting Europe — the spectre of communism", from The Communist Manifesto


	5. In her kiss, I taste the revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway's suffragettes are holding a protest, and Vilde has convinced the girls to attend. But secrets spread over the manor, and secrets mean power. Will Vilde live the life she wants, even in secret, or live a miserable life that she doesn't want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo my stupid ass posted this chapter in a different story yesterday and I didn't notice until someone noticed sorry (so embarrassing)!!
> 
> Anyways, here is the fifth chapter. We won't focus that much on Even and Isak here, but in a different movement and a different couple.
> 
> Hope you have a happy 2018!!
> 
> (The title of this chapter comes from the song Rebel Girl, by Bikini Kill)
> 
> Cultural references explained at the end notes!

[ _One hears the restless cries!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvk1NZDFvZU&t=47s)

[ _From ev'ry corner of the land:_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvk1NZDFvZU&t=47s)

[ _"Womankind, arise!"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvk1NZDFvZU&t=47s)

[ _Political equality and equal rights with men!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvk1NZDFvZU&t=47s)

“Vilde, I haven’t told you earlier but I think that the meeting could be dangerous, specially for Eva,” Sana said as they walked. They were walking around the Manor’s gardens, which were big enough for them to be walking all day: acres and acres of land spread before them. Vilde was wearing her embroidered white dress, her silk gloves matching the colour, and so did the umbrella. It was pretty sunny outside, considering Norwegian weather, so Vilde decided to bring her umbrella with them so that the sun wouldn’t blind them.

 

“Not at all, it will be safe, trust me. And if we get into trouble we can always use our influence, I guess.” She was staring at the trees at the end of the huge garden, where the forest started.

 

Sana sighed, next to her. She turned around and nodded at Mahdi, who was walking behind them in case they needed him. He understood what she meant with her curt nod: _leave us alone, there’re secrets here_. The boy stopped walking as the two women proceeded to stroll around.

 

“You do like her, don’t you?” Sana asked in a whisper.

 

Vilde pretended not to notice the subtle way in which she had asked the question. “Yes, she is a very charming girl, really interested in the movement as well.”

 

“That is not what I meant, Vilde. Do you _like_ her?” She asked again.

 

Vilde stopped in her tracks and looked at Sana. “You _know_?” She asked before gulping.

 

“Vilde, do not worry. You know what they say about me, right?”

 

Vilde covered her mouth, “It’s true? I always thought I was the only one!” She looked around, scratching one of her gloves with her nail. “I _do_ like her.”

 

“I am not surprised. And of course you are not alone. I actually think that Even and Isak have an affair.”

 

Vilde’s eyes went bigger. “Even?! With the valet? But he’s getting married with Sonja!”

 

“I am not sure; I was just suspicious. It is just… the way that they look at each other, how Even devours him when he believes that no one is watching. But I am always watching. Also, the other day Even asked me if I could teach Isak how to read.”

 

“Will you do that?” Vilde asked. They were still standing in the middle of the vast land, some birds flying across the sky.

 

“Of course. You know I respect Even.” She started walking again, with her arm intertwined with Vilde’s. “If he asks me for a favour, I’ll do it.”

 

“Do you think that someone else knows about them or me?” Vilde asked the other girl.

 

“Perhaps Noora and William knew about Even and Isak, Even was not surprised with their engagement, probably had interchanged secrets…But they are not here anymore. And when it comes to you, I highly doubt it.”

 

“Will you keep it as a secret? Please?”

 

“Of course. Secrets mean power.”

 

***

 

“I guess Noora is not coming with us, is she?” Sonja asked as Mahdi helped her to put her fur coat on. They were at the manor’s hall, the carriages already waiting outside.

 

“Indeed,” Vilde replied. “Eva is coming with us.”

 

“Who is Eva?” Emma asked, her brown coat matching her sister’s.

 

“The kitchen maid,” Sana explained as they walked towards the main door.

 

“Excuse me?” Sonja said, baffled. “I am _not_ sharing a carriage with a _peasant_.”

 

Vilde didn’t even flinch. “You will not, she will be on my carriage, with me. You’ll go there with Sana and your sister.”

 

Eva was already waiting by the carriages, talking with Jonas and caressing one of the horses. Jonas whispered something at her when he saw the girls, and Eva turned around.

 

“Hello,” Vilde said, shyly, when they approached Eva, beaming at the kitchen maid.

 

“Hi! I’m so excited!” Eva was about to start jumping. Jonas sighed and opened the door of the two carriages so that all the girls could get inside.

 

“See you later, Jonas,” Eva said once she was inside the carriage with Vilde. “We women have something to fight for.” She closed the door, not really waiting for his answer.

 

***

 

Eva had never seen so many women together in a protest. There were only women, all gathered in the square while listening to Gina Krog and some other prominent figures of Norway’s suffragette movement. Eva was as excited as Vilde, who kept pointing at women and explaining to the girl who they were. Sonja, on the other hand, kept rolling her eyes and sighing. She wasn’t that interested on why women deserved the right to vote, or even to own properties. Emma, though, was actually listening while talking to Sana.

 

Fredrikke Marie Qvam6 was the next one to deliver a speech. She waited until the claps died out, and she began talking after greeting the crowd.

 

“You have two babies very hungry and wanting to be fed. One baby is a patient baby, and waits indefinitely until its mother is ready to feed it. The other baby is an impatient baby and cries lustily, screams and kicks and makes everybody unpleasant until it is fed. Well, we know perfectly well which baby is attended to first. That is the whole history of politics.....You have to make more noise than anybody else, you have to make yourself more obtrusive than anybody else, you have to fill all the papers more than anybody else, in fact you have to be there all the time and see that they do not snow you under ...we were no longer to be ignored by the politicians... Human life for us is sacred, but we say if any life is to be sacrificed it shall be ours; we won't do it ourselves, but we will put the enemy in the position where they will have to choose between giving us freedom or giving us death.”7

The square broke into more claps and cheering and they were followed by Gina Krog statement, in which she announced the foundation of the Norwegian Association for Women's Rights8.

 

“Kvinner i alle land, foren dere!” Some women shouted from the crowd, their fists in the air. From their ragged clothes, Eva could see that they had been working in factories or in kitchens, and somehow had managed to attend the meeting.

 

Suddenly, Eva heard glass shatter, followed by a _Votes for Women!_ She saw it again, what had happened during the strike. People running everywhere, the police entering among the crowd and arresting women. Vilde grabbed her hand and pulled, walking towards an adjacent street. Eva felt how women stepped on them as the police hit them. Once the two girls got out the square, they ran and ran, not really knowing where were they going.

 

“Where can we hide?” Vilde asked, out of breath. Her dress was ruined, and she had a small bruise on her chin. They could still hear the faint screams from the police.

 

Eva looked around, the place seemed familiar. They were in a slum; the streets had changed completely. “I lived here. Well, a few streets away. There’s a dark alley nearby, we can stay there until it’s safe.”

 

“What about the rest?” Vilde asked as they walked.

 

“I caught a glimpse of Emma as they were running, they’re probably okay. They will kill you, tough.”

 

They sat on the floor, against the wall, their legs and shoulders touching. “I am deeply sorry that I put you through this,” Vilde saif after a few seconds of silence.

 

Eva waved her hand. “It’s fine, I actually enjoyed it, even expected things to go wrong, as it happened during the strike.”

 

“I _really_ like you, Eva,” Vilde stammered, and Eva tilted her head, trying to guess if there was a hidden meaning in that. Did Vilde like boys and girls as much as she did? Did she like her as a friend or did she want something else? But they couldn’t do such thing, right? It was illegal, and they belonged to two different social groups!

 

They were staring at each other, Eva still thinking about what Vilde had said, their gazes melting into each other’s. The world had stopped. Eva moved until until their noses were almost touching. Vilde hadn’t moved back, so probably she was wishing this as much as she did. She had noticed Vilde the day when they met. The girl was pretty, and with her ideas she was even more appealing.

 

Eva moved slowly, not really thinking about what she was doing. Finally, their lips brushed, but Vilde didn’t move. Instead, she replied with another kiss.

 

 

It was a tender kiss, Vilde’s soft lips against Eva’s. Eva had kissed girls before, but it always surprised her how one couldn’t find roughness in those kisses, not like the ones she had shared with boys. She broke the kiss, not really knowing whether Vilde wanted her to keep going.

 

“Do that again,” Vilde said with a smile.

 

And Eva obliged.

 

***

 

Vilde still didn’t know what those kisses with Eva meant. They hadn’t talked about it when they came home to a furious Saga, waiting at the hall with Sonja, whose dress was torn, and Emma, who actually looked excited.

 

But Vilde hadn’t seen Eva since then, and did she really want to? She had avoided the girl when she went out for a walk and saw her during her break, with Isak, by the kitchen’s door. The other girl had stood up and smiled, but Vilde pretended not to notice.

 

Did she really want this? What if someone found out? What if they ended up in jail, or worse, ignored by society? Eva had told her that she had actually taken notice of her since she got to the manor right after the kisses in the alley, so it was obvious that Eva wanted… an affair.

 

She was now riding her horse, Jonas waiting by the stables so that they could both clean the animal together. That was something Vilde always did: it was her duty to take care of her horses.

 

With her hair in the air, which caressed her face, Vilde rode all over the acres of land they had for riding, thinking about Eva and how she sometimes wished to just sleep forever, not really worrying about what was going on in the world. Sometimes she wished to disappear: she didn’t want to marry a man, she wanted a woman, but she knew that society thought that her duty as a woman was having a son, but the suffragette movement told her that she was free, and she could be free. Why was everything so contradicting?

 

A distant thunder broke the silence, and the rain fell on her like cold knives, its strength hurting her back. She rode towards the stables, where Jonas was smoking a cigarette. However, she was already soaked, and the rain outside was only getting heavier.

 

“Don’t you want to get changed, rather than helping me, milady?” Jonas said as he took the rains of the horse.

 

“I should help you, it’s my horse, I didn’t bring it here to keep her unkempt.”

 

“I think it’d be better if you get into something dry, lest you get pneumonia or something. I’ll take care of her, it’s fine.”

 

Vilde finally hesitated; he was right, she couldn’t say no to a warm bath and dry clothes. She’d ask one of the maids to prepare her clothes.

When she left the stables, a dark shadow ran towards her, the heavy rain soaking it completely.

 

“Vilde!” Eva said, running towards her. “Can we talk?”

 

Vilde looked around, making sure that there was no one outside the manor. She _really_ liked this girl, but she was so afraid…

 

“I love you, Vilde!” The ginger girl said, clutching Vilde from her shoulders. “And I know it’s not ladylike to say so, but I’m not a lady and I don’t pretend to be!9 And I’m willing to risk everything. It’s okay if you’re scared, I _am_ too, but why would you live a miserable life when you can have a happy one, even in secret?”

 

The scene resembled one of those novels by Jane Austen, of which Vilde was very fond of, don’t get her wrong. But she didn’t know what to say… She had been trained for years about courting, and how to behave with a partner, or how to talk to someone you liked, in order not to look like a fool. But it had always been about men, not women.

 

She did what she knew that could work. She cupped Eva’s chin and kissed her, kissed her with all her passion as the rain poured on them, their wet lips discovering each other, again. So this was it, Vilde was actually commiting herself to a secret relationship, to an affair with a woman.

 

But, somehow, she was happy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6: Fredrikke Marie Qvam was a Norwegian suffragette  
> 7: This speech was actually delivered by Emilie Pankhurst, a British suffragette, I just used her speech for the story (Thank you for everything, Emilie!)  
> 8: The Norwegian Association for Women's Rights is Norway's oldest political organisation in support of women's rights.  
> 9: This quote is taken from Downton Abbey (I love you, Mr. Bates! And I know it's not ladylike to say so, but I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be.)


	6. Do You Hear the People Sing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have the manor for themselves, and it almost feels like paradise. But after happiness comes darkness, with Isak almost losing Even during a protest... Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the final chapter of the story, the next one is an epilogue!
> 
> This one is quite tragic, I'm sorry. But it's long, which some people had told me that they liked!
> 
> Cultural references explained at the end. I'll also include the different endings I had for this story (which I finally didn't include because I didn't want to break your hearts).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: There are some plots that will be solved at the epilogue, don't worry :)

[Do you hear the people sing?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)   
[ Singing the song of angry men?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)   
[ It is the music of the people](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)   
[ Who will not be slaves again!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)   
[ When the beating of your heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)   
[ Echoes the beating of the drums](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)   
[ There is a life about to start](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)   
[ When tomorrow comes!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47E2tfK5QAg)

 

“Did you really think you’d have to sleep in the staff bedroom?” Even said as he entered his bedchamber, where Isak was preparing Even’s clothes. Even placed Isak’s mouldy suitcase by the bed. He had to buy him a new one.

 

“What… what if someone sees us?” Isak asked, putting some socks in a closet.

 

Even stood behind him and hugged him, kissing Isak on his temple before resting his head on the boy’s shoulder. “Isak, there’s literally no one in the manor, they are all gone. You’ll sleep with me. We can also eat together now.”

 

A few months had gone by, and nobody had found out about their little secret. Well, William and Noora did, but they weren’t here anymore. The families staying at the Næsheim mansion had all gone to visit the Schistads again, in Arendal, since Christopher got engaged a few weeks ago (again), to a noble girl from Denmark. But this time they were staying there. It was just a day, but it was enough to pretend that they cared for the Danish girl. Even, though, pretended to be sick, and after being kissed on his cheek by his mother a thousand times (in front of Isak, who teased him about it afterwards), they were left alone on their own, since Saga thought that it’d be better that Isak stayed, just in case Even needed anything. What she didn’t know is thar she had just given them the best present one could ask for: intimacy.

 

“Okay,” Isak said. They stood there for a few minutes, just hugging each other and forgetting about the world.

 

“I have prepared a splendid day for us.” Even said as they walked down to the living room, the long corridors covered with tapestries. Isak wasn’t quite used to visting the room, which was even bigger than Even’s chamber.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his smirk. “Even, nobody says _splendid_ ,” he said as they entered the room. Even sighed and sat on one of the sofas, but Isak stood there, awkwardly.

 

“Can… can I sit?” He asked him.

 

Even smiled at him, “Of course you can, darling!” He patted his own thighs, “Come here.” Isak followed suit and sat on Even’s lap, which he loved.

 

“For the record, the upper class _does_ say splendid.” Even played with Isak’s golden curls as he examined every trait of Isak’s face, his free hand around his middle. “We will have a picnic outside and tonight we’ll have dinner here. Just the two of us.” He craned his neck so that Isak could kiss him; the sound of soft kisses filled the room.

 

“You know I can’t cook, right?” Isak said, nuzzling their noses.

 

“Chris prepared some sandwiches for us _and_ I can cook,” Even replied.

 

Isak rose his eyebrows. “A spoilt rich boy who knows how to cook? I’m impressed,” he teased.

 

“Before Chris started working here our cook was Mrs. Kristiansen. She was already working here when I was born,” Even explained as he caressed Isak’s thighs. “I used to sneak in the kitchen and she taught me how to cook some dishes.”

 

“Impressive, for someone of your class.”

 

“There are many secrets about me you don’t know yet, Isak Valtersen.” He sealed the sentence with a kiss.

 

***

 

They were rolling down the hill, laughing, the picnic unfinished as Even tickled Isak, who kept laughing. They finally stopped moving, Isak on top of the other boy. He went down for a kiss.

 

“You are so special to me, Isak. You cannot even imagine.” Even tugged a daisy and placed it behind Isak’s right ear.

 

“I’ve never been special to anyone,” Isak whispered, accommodating himself on Even’s chest, the heart beating against his head.

 

“Don’t say that! Your friends love you.”

 

“But it’s not that kind of _being special_.”

 

“Well, now you’re special to _me_.” 9

 

***

“What are you cooking?” Isak said as they both entered Chris’ kitchen.

 

“I had thought about making you beef,” Even said as Isak sat on the counter. Chris would kill him if she could see what he was doing, and right after that she would faint when seeing Even _cooking_.

 

Even got to work while Isak looked how he rummaged through the cupboards, clearly knowing what he was doing and where everything was. After a few minutes, in which Isak tried to distract a concentrated Even by asking for kisses with small needy moans (with no success), the meat was in the oven.

 

“Are you impressed?” Even asked, cocking an eyebrow as he stood between Isak’s legs.

 

“You should represent cooks in the parliament,” Isak joked.

 

“Now cooks also want seats in the parliament?” Even answered while caressing Isak’s ribs over his shirt.

 

Isak giggled, “Don’t you ever say that near Eva… or Vilde.”

 

Even kissed him, the smell of roasted beef already filling the kitchen. “Thank God they all came back after that suffragette meeting. If you had seen Sonja, she was furious…”

 

“You know, in a way I get that they want to have a voice, I also want that.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a _revolutionaire_?” Even said with a fake French accent, brushing his nose with Isak’s. “ _My_ little _revolutionaire_?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “You can be _so_ annoying.”

 

“But you love me,” Even said, pinching his nose. “Now, go upstairs and wait until I serve our food.” He approached the oven and opened it, getting the meat with vegetables that was inside.

 

“I can help you,” Isak offered.

 

But Even refused, saying that it was about time that Isak enjoyed just a bit of what he was used to. He had already prepared the cuterly. Isak left him and went upstairs, sitting where Sonja usually sat in the empty room. He felt… powerful. He was still thinking about what Even had said downstairs, ‘But you love me’. Did he? Did Even love him back? What was love? Was _this_ love? After a few minutes, Even appeared with their food, smiling. He was still wearing an apron.

 

“Shall we toast?” Even asked as he sat, their dishes in front of each other. He poured them some champagne.

 

“Skål”, Isak said as their cups clinged. He felt the fizzy drink run down his throat, the bubbles fading away.

 

This was all Isak wanted: just having dinner with someone he loved, taking care of each other, talking about daily stuff. He didn’t want an epic love story; those were for people different from his kind. Being with Even was enough.

 

***

 

“Do you believe in fate?” Isak asked as he played with the soap bubbles. Even’s private bathroom was damp with steam, the tiles slippery. They had been inside the bathtub for over an hour now, Isak’s wet hair against Even’s warm chest. The candles that illuminated the room gave them an even more private space.

 

Even moved, getting comfortable so that Isak didn’t weighed that much. “I mean, do you believe that we were meant to meet, or that you are going to die on a certain date just because fate says so?” Isak added as Even played with his hair and kissed his temple.

 

“Not really,” Even said against his ear, his hands now on Isak’s torso. “It was just a coincidence, a really good one, by the way.”

 

“And what if we hadn’t met? Would I still be living in that factory? Would you have gotten married with Sonja and pretended to love her?”

 

Even sighed, “Isak, I have the most beautiful man in the world between my arms right now, it’s not the best moment for such philosophical questions.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I’m the reason why you can’t concentrate,” Isak teased.

 

After lazily laying on the bathtub, kissing and cleaning each other, it was time for bed. They hadn’t done anything sexual, Even didn’t know if Isak was ready for that; he wanted to give the boy his time, there was no rush, they had all their lives…

 

“In which side of the bed…” Even started as he left the bathroom, only to find Isak already asleep, his body curled on Even’s bed. Even stood there looking at him, how his chest moved as Isak breathed in, or how tender his face looked like while he slept. He was an angel sent from Heaven, he was sure of that.

 

“Good night, Isak,” Even whispered as he laid next to him, pressing his chest against Isak’s back.

***

 

“Even, dear, how are you? Open the door!” A voice outside the chamber said, followed by some knocks.

 

Even woke up, confused, his eyes getting used to the sunlight entering the room. He didn’t know what was going on, until he recognized the voice outside his chamber. His eyes went wide as Isak woke up next to him, rubbing his eyes like a cat.

 

“Even?” The voice repeated again.

 

It was now Isak’s turn to look like he’d been caught breaking a plate. _The bathroom_ , Even mouthed. Isak jumped from the bed, still sleepy, and went inside the other room, closing the door slowly behind him.

 

“Come in, mother,” Even said after making sure that the bathroom’s door was closed. His mother entered the room, walking towards the bed.

 

“Did I wake you up, dear? Are you feeling better now?” She asked, going for a hug.

 

“I am, mother. Where are the rest? And how was that girl of Schistad?”

 

“The girls went with Eskild to the city, they need new clothes for their ballet lessons. You see, Eskild lives over there, although I can’t understand why he likes the city so much. So crowded… And the girl seems nice, _too_ nice for Chris; but we had a wonderful day. Was it enough with Isak?”

 

“Uh… yes, yes, he’s been very helpful.”

 

“Should I go downstairs and thank him? He’d really appreciate it, as I appreciate that he took care of-.”

 

“What? No!” Even said, interrupting. “He’s probably sleeping, I told him that I wouldn’t need him today,” he added when he saw his mother frown.

 

“I see. Well, I will be in my chambers, if you need anything,” she said as she closed the door behind her.

 

“She’s gone,” Even whispered, and the bathroom door opened.

 

“Shit, that was close,” Isak said as he looked for his clothes and got changed, Even ogling him from his bed. “I better get going, or Eva and the boys will start a rescue expedition.”

 

“Aren’t you giving me a kiss?” Even asked from the bed, pouting. Isak turned at him and smiled, sharing a chaste kiss with his lover before leaving.

 

***

Isak went downstairs, looking for his friends. However, he found Vilde closing Eva’s bedroom door silently.

 

“Uh… Can I help, milady?” He asked, and the girl jumped, turning around.

 

“Isak! So good to see you! I was talking with Eva about… about the movement’s future actions.” She crossed her arms, standing awkwardly in the middle of the door.

 

“You just came back from Arendal…” Isak replied with a smirk.

 

“The fight never stops, Isak,” she said as she walked past him. “The fight never stops.”

 

The boy rolled his eyes and went to Jonas’ and Magnus’ bedroom, the door ajar. Both of them were on their respective beds, just chatting.

 

“Long time no see,” Isak said when he entered the room. “How was it?” He sat on Magnus’ bed, which was closer to the door

 

“Arendal is fantastic,” Magnus said. “Did you know that the Labour Party was founded there? And there’s another strike coming, starting next week!”

 

“What?” Isak asked, although he deeply regret it. Jonas proceeded to tell him about the measures the government has recently taken against the working class, and how people were asking for a nation-wide indefinite strike, to see who could last longer. For Isak, who had just spent a whole day in paradise, everything sounded… distant.

 

“And what are you doing?” Isak asked them.

 

“We’re going on strike!” Magnus replied. “Eva said she wanted to do so too, and the rest of the maids said they wanted to fight too. Even _Chris_ said she’d do it.”

 

“And what about the people upstairs?” Isak asked. “I mean, they should have a least two maids or something.”

 

Jonas snorted, “Don’t be so soft on them, I’m sure that they can cook for themselves, or even make their beds. We do it every day.”

 

A bell rang from the kitchen. Each of the bells had different sounds, so each worker knew when they were needed. It was Isak’s bell.

 

“Well, it’s not like you can actually cook,” he snapped back with a smirk, Jonas throwing a pillow at him, although he missed.

 

Isak went upstairs and found the members of the manor gathered in the library, sitting by the fireplace or serving themselves some tea (something for which, surprisingly, they didn’t need any help).

 

“Have you heard about that strike of your… people?” Saga asked him as he stood in front of them. This is when he felt like he didn’t belong to Even, when there was clearly a barrier between “them” and “him”.

 

Even was sitting next to her, his gaze going from Isak’s face to her mothers. The rest were also staring, the room completely silent.

 

“I… I’ve just been told about it, milady,” Isak replied, his hands in his back pockets.

 

“And how does the staff feel about it?” She asked again.

 

Why did he have to answer for that question? He didn’t know about this strike until five minutes ago. “Everyone wants to go on strike, milady.” He gulped.

 

“What?” Chris Schistad said, looking at him. He had been looking for a book in one of the bookshelves that covered the walls. “And what are we supposed to do? Dress _ourselves_?”

 

“It’s not that difficult to do so, Chris,” Vide added before taking a sip from her cup ot tea. “I guess Isak does that ever day, right?”

 

The valet looked at her, although she wasn’t helping, even if she intended to. He nodded. He had been putting his clothes on for as long as he could remember.

 

“And what are you going to do to protest?” Sonja asked, her hand on Even’s thigh. “Destroy our properties?” Isak felt rage travelling down his body, although he wasn’t sure if it was due to the hand or the comment.

 

“Uhm… I don’t know. Probably shutting down factories, stopping the traffic, and so on.”

 

Saga sighed, “The ones to blame are those radicals from that Labour Party!”

 

Even snorted, “They are not _that_ radical, mother. Just better conditions, that is all. It is not like Norway is going to end with a classless society and with the proletariat in power.”

 

Emma laughed, “It seems that the heir of the fortune is a socialist now…”

 

Even looked at her, and then at Isak, giving him a smile. “You know what? I am going to the protests.” His mother almost began sobbing. “And there is nothing you can do to stop me! Let’s go, Isak,” he said, standing up and placing his arm around the boy’s shoulders. “We need to talk with the rest.” He didn’t say anything else to his fiancé, or his family or friends, who were all in awe behind him.

 

 

***

Things got _messy_. Isak and Even were on their own. Eva and Chris, along with Mahdi (Isak still couldn’t believe that those two had gone on a strike), had gone to occupy one of the railways that connected the city with Norway’s main ports and mines. News travelled, fast, everybody knew someone who knew someone who had been somewhere, and some claimed that there was no activity in the main ports, or how in the North a group of people had blown the railways. There were even rumours of houses owned by factories owners being burnt down, or even workers who were now in charge of their factories.

 

Isak and Even were standing in front of the parliament, the Storting surrounded by people, some with torches.

 

“Did you really want to come to fight _for_ us?” Isak shouted in Even’s ear, the sounds almost muffled by the shouts coming from the crowd. The parliament was assembled inside. There were members of the Labour Party, which had no representation, outside with them. It made Isak feel supported, in a way.

 

“Just wanted you to be safe,” Even shouted back, with a loving smile, one of those smiles that made Isak melt.

 

“I can take care of myself, I am not a child!” Isak shouted, and laughed. He liked the fact that Even was here with him, that he cared for his ideas.

 

Around them, some people were taking stones from the cobbled floor, throwing them at the building. As it had happened when Isak got hurt the last time, the police went for the protesters, but these jumped the fences and got right in front of the building. Amid the chaos, Even took Isak’s hand and pulled, “Let’s go somewhere safe!”

 

The couple ran as people fell and around them, some reaching the parliament. Isak didn’t look back as they ran through the city, which resembled a battleground. There were buildings burning, as well as carriages and wood on fire in the middle of the streets. Some red flags hung from windows, ashes and smoke filling the air.

 

Isak and Even were running down a main avenue when a strong explosion threw them to the floor. Isak turned to see Even on the floor, a building falling apart at the end of the street, its bricks falling like rain. Hopefully there was no one inside.

 

“Are you alright?” Isak asked as he stood, walking towards Even, who was shaking dirt off his clothes.

 

The rich boy nodded, and they kept running, not really knowing where were they going.

 

***

Jonas was sitting on the floor with his arms intertwined with other people, blocking the main entrance of the factory. They had stopped other workers from entering the factory, but leaving would mean defeat. He’d been there before the day arrived and he was exhausted. The police had kicked them (and they were lucky that they hadn’t used their smallswords on them), probably not looking for more trouble, but it seemed that in other parts of the city and the whole country the situation was chaotic. _Good_.

 

Among the crowd that wasn’t sitting and the burning wood that had collapsed that area of the city, Jonas saw two familiar faces running towards them, but not really knowing what they were doing. They were running while holding hands, something which Jonas considered quite intimate even in such a situation. Probably not to get lost.

 

“Isak!” He shouted, and his friend stopped walking, looking around to find the voice that had called his name. He had some dry blood on his face, but nothing serious. Even wasn’t in a better state: the soot covered his face, and his clothes were ragged. Nobody would guess that he was the heir of one of the largest fortunes of Norway.

 

Isak finally saw Jonas, and smiled at him. He pointed at him, and Even noticed him too. The two of them walked towards him. “Jonas!” Isak said, smiling. “Where are the rest?” He kneeled beside him as people left some space for them.

 

“Did you know that Magnus wanted to blow up a whole building? One near the parliament, he’s gone somewhere else, haven’t seen him since we split up,” Jonas said.

 

“We were there!” Even said. “We didn’t see him, though. The mob went crazy and jumped the fences protecting the parliament.

 

Jonas remained silence for a while. “Cool.”

 

“What about the rest?” Isak asked.

 

“No idea. I know what you know, they went to boycott the Trunk Line10, but we have no news here.”

 

“Should we go there?” Even asked, gasping, still exhausted from the run, the heat coming from a nearby bonfire kissing his nape.

 

“It’s probably more interesting than what we’re doing here. See you at the manor,” the brunette boy said.

 

Isak nodded and stood up, leaving with Even. He felt something in his chest, something that told him that, at the end of the day, he wouldn’t see his best friend at the manor.

 

 

***

 

Even pulled Isak against the wall of a dark alley, and kissed him on the lips, knowing that they couldn’t bee seen. It was messy, and quick.

 

“What are you doing?” Isak asked, Even smiling against his lips.

 

“I am so happy to be here with you.”

 

“Me too, but don’t you think we have more pressing issues, right now?”

 

Even laughed, “You’re right. Let’s go, dear.”

 

Isak knew where they were: the slums where he used to live. They had to cross them to get to the station. Actually, they were pretty close to the factory owned by Even’s father. They ran again, Isak’s ankles aching, and the street they were running down led them to _the_ factory.

 

Isak couldn’t believe how much his life had changed since he worked there: he didn’t feel like he wanted to die, he had met Even, who loved him back, like people loved people in those books rich people read, and he had something to look for when he woke up: Even’s laughter, Jonas’ jokes, or Eva’s hugs.

 

The factory, though, was in a different situation: it was burning, smoke and flames escaping from the windows with shattered glasses. The crowd was standing outside, listening to the screams that came from inside as the police didn’t do anything, not even letting citizens inside.

 

“What’s going on?” Isak asked a woman who was weeping next to him.

 

“Some workers wanted to lock themselves inside as a protest,” the woman explained, Even listening carefully. “But then the police appeared and suddenly a fire broke out. And they don’t let us help them!”

 

Even looked around and went to the first police officer he found. “Open the doors. Now.”

 

The man looked at him from head to toes. “No.”

 

“My father is the one who owns this factory. Open the doors and let people out,” He ordered.

 

The officer, though, unsheathed his smallsowrd and pierced Even’s side, the metal tearing the flesh between two of his ribs. Even’s mouth opened as blood stained his shirt and his knees trembled, falling to the floor. Everything passed too slow. A pale Even fell, his hands stained with his own blood, and Isak, shouting, kneeled next to him, holding him before he hit himself on the floor.

 

The sounds were muffled now, Even’s sight blurry, the golden curls of Isak over his head. The rich boy was now being dragged from his armpits while Isak held him from his legs, trying to get them out of there. He didn’t know who was helping them, or where were they going, or whether he was going to survive. Probably not, the wound was too deep.

 

Is this how his life would end? With his corpse between Isak’s arms, who mourned his death and cried, his heart broken? Or would he have a slow and painful death? What had he done to deserve this? Was it for not caring about other people outside his own? Was it for cheating on Sonja with Isak, even if she didn’t love him and he didn’t love her back?

 

As questions filled his head, he saw a white light filling his eyes.

 

And then he blacked out.

 

***

 

He could hear someone weeping near him, as well as noises of footsteps. Was this what Heaven was like? A dark infinity with the sounds he had last heard?

 

He tried to open his eyes; and he _did_. He wasn’t dead, then? Through his half-closed eyelids he could make out a ceiling, dimly illuminated by the light of a candle.

 

_He woke up_ , a female voice said next to him. Where was he? This certainly wasn’t his chamber, and when he tried to move his fingers he feelt sheets beneath him. They were rough, not as good as the ones he owned. His side ached, but he really didn’t remember what had happened.

 

“Even?” A voice said next to him. _Isak’s_. “You’re alive!”

 

He turned his head, slowly, until his eyes focused on the most beautiful being on the Earth: Isak, his Isak. He had eyebags, clearly not having slept, and his hair was dishvelled. He was kneeling by the bed, and took Even’s hand between his hands.

 

“Isak?” The other boy almost started crying. “What- what happened?”

 

“You were hurt, Even, deep wound between two of your ribs,” Isak explained, two tears froming on his eyes. He rose and kissed him, slowly, making sure that it wouldn’t hurt the other boy.

 

“Where are we?” Even asked after Isak broke the kiss.

 

“At Eskild’s,” Isak explained.

 

“The ballet teacher?” Even asked, confused, to which Isak nodded.

 

A woman entered the room and kneeled by the bed, opening Even’s shirt. He realized then that he was wearing something else, and was covered with a blanket. The girl didn’t say anything as she changed the bandage, leaving quickly after that.

 

“She’s a nurse, Linn, she’s called; she works at a horphanage and lives with Eskild. They were in front of the factory, trying to help some of the wounded. Eskild saw you and knew who you here, so he helped me bring you here, they live close.” His eyes brimmed with tears, “I… I thought I was going to lose you.”

 

“Do you really think I would leave you alone?” Even whispered, caressing Isak’s hand with his finger. “Don’t worry now, Isak. I am here. We are together.” The boy nodded and cleaned his tears.

 

The strike was still going; the whole country was a chaos. Linn had told Isak that there had been, at least, three hundred people arrested, and over fifty people died in the protests. Isak felt something in his chest, something that told him that one of the corpses belonged to one of his friends.

 

Someone knocked on the door, and entered afterwards a tall boy entered the room, smiling at them and sitting on a chair. “Good to see you’re awake, Even.”

 

Even smiled back at him, “Thank you, Eskild.”

 

“Oh, it’s what every decent human being would have done. Also, couldn’t leave Isak without his lover!” He winked.

 

Isak snorted. “How do you know?” Even asked.

 

“I saw you when you were on the boat, kissing. The manor is full of eyes, Even, you should know that,” the boy explained.

 

“Will… will you please not say anything?” Even asked.

 

“Of couse I will not!” Eskild said. “You’re not the only ones, you know? And, one day, we will be free too.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “Anyways, I called the manor and you rmother and fiancé insisted on coming, so they’ll be here anytime.”

 

Even fell asleep as Isak brushed his hand, his shirt still open, which was probably better, considering that soon they’d have to change the bandage.

 

He woke up again when the door opened abruptly, and that’s when he saw his mother’s face. She looked tired, as much as Isak, and there were more wrinkles on her face.

 

She approached, a stern look on her face, and slapped him.

 

“Mother!” Even wined.

 

“Idiot! You gave me a fright, son! Why didn’t you stay home, silly boy?” She asked as she kneeled on the floor, kissing his cheek.

 

“I am sorry,” Even whispered.

 

“Oh, you better be! You are not leaving the manor in a month. Sonja is outside with Isak, would you like to see her? She almost fainted when we got the news. I need to talk with that Isak boy, his friend was arrested. What a scandal.”

 

“Who?” Even asked

 

“The one with the ruly hair, he pushed a police officer and the man fell to the floor, hiting his head.”

 

“Jonas. What will happen to him?”

 

His mother sighed, “Not much, probably a fine.”

 

“But he can’t afford that!” Even said, raising from the bed, which was a bad idea because his side ached. He let his head fall on the pillow, grunting. “I will pay that fine, mother.”

 

She sighed again, “Do as you please, Even. I will go and talk to that boy.”

 

Even wasn’t up to seeing _Sonja_ , he’d rather have his mother slap him again. The girl entered and shrieked when she saw Even on the mattress, the sunlight that entered through a window illuminating her pale eyes.

 

“Eskild called,” she explained, as if he didn’t know already. She went to cup his face, but Even didn’t want that.

 

“Do not touch me,” he said, sharply, and the girl froze.

 

“I beg your pardon?” She said.

 

“I… I am breaking the engangement. I cannot do this, Sonja.” He said it in a whisper, as if that could pretend her from getting hurt.

 

“Why? What has changed?” She whispered back.

 

“Everything has changed, Sonja. And I want some time as well, go to my mother’s villa in the countryside for a while. I will take Isak with me, teach him how to read. I need some time.”

 

Sonja snorted, now clearly angry. “Oh, I see! Isak, that valet? He is more than a valet for you, right? Tell me, who is the girl? Who fucks and who gets fucked?”

 

“Shut up, Sonja!” He shouted. He was surprised that he did so, with so much pain.

 

They were both silent for a few minutes, the silence and the tension filling the room.

 

“Well, I do not want to know. But at least I know that the one that got fucked here, that is _me_.” She put a pair of leather gloves on, trying to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. “Goodbye, Even, see you in Hell.”

 

The girl opened the door without looking back, and slammed it behind her.

 

“She seemed angry,” Isak said when he opened the door, leaving it ajar.

 

He laid on the bed next to Even, on the side where he wasn’t hurt, and the other boy placed his arm around Isak’s shoulders. “Thanks for offering yourself to pay Jonas’ fine.”

 

“It’s fine, is the least I can’t do.”

 

“What did you tell Sonja?” Isak asked against Even’s warm chest.

 

“That I’m not marrying her,” Even said against Isak’s golden hair.

 

Isak looked up, “Why?”

 

Even kissed the tip of his nose, “Because of you.”

 

Isak smiled back, but it was a sad smile: what were they supposed to do now?. “Oh…”

 

“My mother has a small villa in the countryside; we’ll go there to relax, if you want to, of course. I need to have some time for myself. Would you like that?”

 

“Of course I would. Home is wherever I am with you,” he said, falling asleep, Even following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9: This quote is from Downton Abbey, I've adapted it to the story. (Daisy: "I’ve never been special to anyone." Mr. Mason: "Except William." Daisy: "That's right. I were only ever special to William. I never thought of it like that before." Mr. Mason: "Well, now you’re special to me.")
> 
> 10: The Trunk Line, or Hovedbanen in Norwegian, is the oldest public railway line in Norway.
> 
> ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS (DO NOT READ UNTIL FINISHING THE CHAPTER)
> 
> My idea was to actually kill Even, for him to die in Isak's arms, but I felt to bad about it and decided that he would only get hurt. I didn't want to make Isak suffer :(
> 
> Then I wanted to kill Jonas, but, again, I felt too bad about it. But I decided to leave the "hints" of him dying there, to make you all suffer hehe. But of course, he will be fine! 
> 
> I also had the option of Even marrying Sonja and trying to forget about Isak, but I couldn't do that to our boys! (I am too soft, I know)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse on how Isak, Even and the rest are doing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the epilogue!! Thanks for reading and the feedback, I highly appreciate it. 
> 
> This isn't a long epilogue, but I'm giving you some smut hehe. I wanted it to happen when Isak was ready, and he's ready now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and, again, thanks!

[Will you stay with me my love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)  
[ For another day?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)  
[ 'Cause I don't want to be alone,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)  
[ When I'm in this state.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)  
[ Will you stay with me my love?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)  
[ 'Til we're old and grey.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)  
[ 'Cause I don't wanna be alone.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)  
[ When these bones decay...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c)

 

Even spit more saliva on his dick and he pushed the tip against Isak’s entrance, who was dizzy with need already. They had just moved in Even’s family villa, and Isak confessed Even what he wanted to do. _Make love to me_ , he had whispered that night, their suitcases still by the main door.

 

“Darling, I am going to move very slowly, okay?” Even said against Isak’s neck, leaving tender kisses there.

 

Isak nodded, already lost, “Evy…” His lover kept moving, slowly, entering Isak at a torturous pace. Isak was getting used to it, but it’s not like it actually hurt; Even had fingered him well. With his legs wrapped around Even’s middle, he ran his hands over his sides, feeling Even’s scar with the tip of his fingers. The candles illuminated Even’s body as he undulated his hips, gaining rhythm.

 

“Do you like that, Isak?” Even asked, hitting Isak’s prostate when he kissed the boy’s golden hair, Isak yelping and writhing beneath him. The boy just nodded, not even able to say a word.

 

“I love you so much, Isak,” Even whispered, placing Isak’s feet against his shoulders in order to have a better angle when penetrating his lover, who was currently scratching Even’s back.

 

Isak gasped, a tear of pleasure forming on the corner of his left eye. “I… I love you too,” he said as he curled his toes, Even giving him a kiss on his left ankle afterwards and taking the chance to grab Isak’s dick, pumping so that they could both reach orgasm.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, the pleasure unbereable, and let his arms fall on the white sheets, grabbing them as his knuckles went white.

 

“Isak, I’m going to…” Even started as Isak’s moans got louder and louder, but it was already too late: Even came inside him, grunting, and Isak spurted all over his chest, staining his hair and the sheets in the process.

 

“Fuck,” Even mumbled before pulling out and placing his head against Isak’s chest, staining himself with Isak’s cum. He looked up at Isak and kissed him, moaning against his lips. “Did you like that?”

 

Isak took a deep breath before nodding, “I want you to do that every day.”

 

And, although they didn’t have sex every day, they did love each other every day. Of course, outside the villa, when they visited the small village nearby, they were just lord and valet, and nobody ever asked anything. Isak did learn how to read and, after a year, it was clear that they weren’t staying there for a while, but forever. They visited their friends and family, of course, although nowadays Vilde and Eva weren’t there that often, travelling the country ‘for the cause’, as Eva put it, although Isak always thought that there was something between them. And William and Noora came back, married and with a child a week after Isak’s and Even’s fourth anniversary. And Sonja found another man, one who actually loved her, and Jonas became a member of the Labour Party, while Magnus decided to take part in a trade union. But despite their busy lives Isak still saw his friends regularly, they still had many things to talk about, and experiences to share.

 

And life went on, the years passing by as if Isak and Even were on a train, leaving everything behind, growing old together. And this was certainly not the life Isak had imagined when he was a teenager at the factory, he never thought that a man would love him, even if they had to keep it secret. But there was something about keeping that secret:

 

It was worth it.


End file.
